


In Another Life / traduzione italiana

by mysticaldrake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry I wrote this, M/M, cloud atlas references, i am weak, littleluxray
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaldrake/pseuds/mysticaldrake
Summary: Dormire non gli veniva più facile come una volta. Bokuto lo sapeva e adesso anche Akaashi. L’AU dell’ospedale che nessuno aveva chiesto, ma che mi sono presa l’incarico di scrivere.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	In Another Life / traduzione italiana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



> Note dell'autore:  
> Non avrei mai pensato di finire questo racconto, ma sono fiera di averlo fatto. Questa opera comprende Bokuto e Akaashi, come forse già saprete. Sono la mia ship preferita in Haikyuu, quindi per me scrivere questo ha poco senso. In realtà ho pianto diverse volte mentre lo scrivevo. Sono debole. Se qualcuno di voi avesse guardato, e apprezzato, il film Cloud Atlas, allora spero che vi colpisca di più. Spero che chiunque legga apprezzi. Grazie per esservi fermati a leggere, il vostro interesse significa molto per me.
> 
> Note del traduttore:  
> Innanzitutto, grazie mille a tutti i lettori! Vuol dire molto per me che abbiate dato anche solo una possibilità alla mia traduzione. Tradurre questa fanfiction non è stato uno scherzo e ho davvero fatto del mio meglio, dato che è una delle mie preferite in assoluto, quindi spero che il risultato non vi deluda. Sono felice di aver dato il mio contributo, anche se piccolo, a questo fandom. Ciao a tutti :)

Era passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta in cui Akaashi aveva messo piede in quell’ospedale. 

Era un posto tetro per lui, un posto che non amava particolarmente, ma che era obbligato a visitare. I genitori di Akaashi erano decisi a farlo lavorare come stagista in un ospedale vicino, così che potesse accumulare cose che avrebbero fatto bella figura sul suo curriculum, per scopi futuri. 

Molto spesso, Akaashi non era d’accordo con i suoi genitori, insoddisfatto dei loro suggerimenti. Ma alla fine lo spingevano a svolgere il compito che gli avevano affibbiato, e in un modo o nell’altro, lui lo faceva. 

Chiedendo in giro qua e là, il ragazzo impiegò pochissimo sforzo per scoprire dove avrebbe potuto andare a iscriversi a cosa. Non gli importava, né credeva che gliene sarebbe importato qualcosa nel prossimo futuro. Akaashi era insoddisfatto di dove si trovava, insoddisfatto di quello che stava facendo. Stava sprecando tempo, chiedendo qualcosa che non desiderava minimamente. 

Indicando il fondo della sala, un’assistente infermiera minuta indirizzò Akaashi ad un altro banco, dove avrebbe potuto trovare altre informazioni sull’argomento. La ringraziò platealmente e continuò per la sua strada, superando diverse stanze. 

Il suo sguardo era fisso in avanti. Non guardò dentro a nessuna delle stanze. Non voleva farlo. Avrebbe fatto male. 

Akaashi chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, barcollando assente, riaprendoli appena in tempo per evitare all’ultimo momento di scontrarsi con qualcuno. 

Un dottore- no- soltanto un’altra persona. 

Girò intorno al ragazzo, scusandosi in tono piatto prima di andare avanti. Un “Tutto a posto” riecheggiò alle sue spalle, ma svanì in fretta mentre Akaashi proseguiva. 

Voglio davvero farlo?

I suoi occhi fissavano il vuoto dritto davanti a lui, indifferenti al banco informazioni a qualche metro di distanza. 

No, in realtà no. 

Akaashi restò immobile per un po’: le sue gambe si rifiutavano di trasportarlo oltre. La gente gli passava accanto, intorno, su e giù per i corridoi, avanti e indietro, ma nessuno sembrava accorgersi di lui. Rimase lì, esitante, disinteressato, indifferente. 

Apatico. 

Rimase al suo posto in silenzio. Non infastidiva nessuno, quindi rimase lì. Si passò una mano tra i capelli neri, e lentamente, la sua testa ricadde in avanti.  
Akaashi si fissò le scarpe. 

Che cosa sto facendo? 

Quel pensiero gli scosse la mente. 

Perché sono qui?

Un’altra persona si avvicinò, all’inizio a passo regolare, poi rallentando gradualmente. Rallentò fino a fermarsi, e fu allora che Akaashi si accorse dell’individuo sconosciuto che aveva invaso il suo spazio personale. 

Con la coda dell’occhio poteva vedere la mano dell’altro tendersi verso di lui.  
Si ritrasse e alzò lo sguardo. 

“Oh- riesci a muoverti.” Sorrise rivolto ad Akaashi, con brillanti occhi gialli che catturarono i suoi. Era lo stesso tipo contro cui era quasi andato a sbattere… Forse era rimasto nel corridoio e aveva guardato Akaashi camminare di fretta e fermarsi di colpo. Capiva che alcuni avrebbero potuto trovare la cosa allarmante. 

“C’è qualche problema se me ne sto qui?” chiese sinceramente Akaashi. 

“No, non credo.” Si portò la mano al fianco. “Perché ti sei fermato così di colpo? Stai bene?”

“Tutto a posto. Stavo solo pensando.” Akaashi sbatté lentamente le palpebre. 

“A cosa?”

Un fan delle domande. Emozionante. 

“A questo ospedale. Mi sono reso conto che non voglio più venire qui.”

Il ragazzo di fronte ad Akaashi spostò il peso su una gamba. “Sei stato ammalato? Ti stanno dimettendo?”

Akaashi fissò intensamente lo sconosciuto. “No. Non sono malato, ma questo posto mi fa sentire come se lo fossi.” Il suo tono era freddo, ma non parve scalfire il buonumore dell’altro. 

“Sinceramente, questo posto mi dà la stessa sensazione.” S’interruppe. “Quindi te ne andrai presto.”

“Già.” Akaashi si spostò, sporgendosi nella direzione da cui era venuto. 

Non aveva nessun interesse a restare dov’era. Immaginò che avrebbe detto ai suoi genitori che la gente all’ospedale era troppo impegnata per occuparsi di lui. Si avviò lanciando a malapena un’altra occhiata in direzione dell’altro. “Ciao.”

“Hey, hey!”

Akaashi si voltò. “Cosa?”

“Come ti chiami?”

Perché voleva sapere il suo nome? Quando gli sarebbe mai capitato di usarlo di nuovo? Per quel che ne sapeva Akaashi, lo sconosciuto avrebbe potuto essere un paziente, e l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era un conoscente ammalato da aggiungere alla sua già esigua lista di amici. 

“Non c’è bisogno che tu lo sappia.”

Il ragazzo riuscì a nascondere bene l’espressione offesa che stava per emergere sul suo viso. “Capisco. Ma per quel che vale, io mi chiamo Bokuto.”

Akaashi gettò un’occhiata stanca in direzione di Bokuto, annuì, e continuò per la sua strada fino a uscire dall’edificio. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erano trascorse due settimane dall’ultima visita di Akaashi, e con suo sgomento, si ritrovò sulla stessa strada senza meta verso lo stesso temuto ospedale. Non sopportava l’indole insistente dei suoi genitori, ma era piuttosto sollevato di uscire di casa, per usare un eufemismo.  
Ci risiamo. 

Akaashi entrò e salutò la donna alla reception, come sempre. Non perse tempo e salì i gradini che conducevano alla parte dell’ospedale dove era quasi arrivato tempo fa. In pochi minuti intravide il banco informazioni, e per la prima volta dopo secoli, ci andò veramente. 

Lì parlò con una donna bassa, e dopo diversi minuti, Akaashi si allontanò dal banco con alcuni fogli in mano. Si avviò giù per il corridoio, sospirando profondamente, deciso a correre a casa. 

“Hey! Hey- sei tu!”

Ad Akaashi venne un nodo alla gola al suono di quella voce familiare. Esalò a forza un altro sospiro, stavolta ancor più profondo. Si voltò.

“Bokuto.”

“Apatia-kun.” Aveva un sorriso a trentadue denti. 

“Non chiamarmi così.” Akaashi ficcò i fogli nella sua borsa. 

“Mi sembrava avessi detto che non avresti più messo piede qui.” C’era qualcosa di strano nell’emozione del suo tono. 

“Non l’ho esattamente detto…”

“Ma era sottinteso!”

Akaashi strizzò gli occhi. 

“Sì, era sottinteso.”

Il sorriso non abbandonava mai il viso di Bokuto, e le sue palpebre cascanti stridevano con la sua espressione. 

Perché mi capitano sempre tipi strani? 

“Quindi che cosa ti porta di nuovo qui?” 

“Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa…” Akaashi storse le labbra. 

Folte sopracciglia bianche si sollevarono sopra iridi gialle. “Io in realtà devo stare qui.”

Akaashi sbadigliò. “Stagista?”

“No, paziente.” Il suo sorriso non accennava a vacillare. 

In silenzio, il ragazzo moro aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Sono stato insensibile…”

A Bokuto sfuggì una risata. “Non è vero. Non ti preoccupare.”

Nonostante portasse vestiti normali, casual, ad un esame più attento c’era davvero qualcosa di malato in lui. Era più pallido degli altri passanti nei corridoi, e morbidi cerchi scuri campeggiavano sotto i suoi occhi. 

Akaashi si assicurò di non fissarlo. 

“So che non hai intenzione di chiedermelo, quindi te lo dirò e basta. Da quel che ho sentito, i dottori dicono che quello che ho si chiama… IFF?” Bokuto incrociò le braccia. Si comportava come se stesse intrattenendo una normale conversazione sul tempo. “Insonnia Familiare Fatale? Se mi ricordo bene.” 

Un brivido freddo percorse la schiena di Akaashi. Non aveva mai sentito parlare di quella malattia. Lo preoccupava abbastanza da strappargli qualche parola. 

“Non penso di volerti chiedere i sintomi di questa malattia.”

“BÈ, anche se volessi, io non saprei darti una risposta.” Un’altra risata. “Posso solo dire che dormire non mi viene più facile come una volta.” Rivelò con disinvoltura quello che avrebbe fatto soffrire chiunque altro, e con lo stesso sorriso. 

Akaashi quasi non poté trattenersi dal ricambiare il sorriso, e le sue labbra si contrassero a malapena. Guardò fisso in direzione di Bokuto, questa volta con gli occhi puntati su di lui. “Sei qui tutti i giorni?” 

“Certo! Sono qui da… Quattro settimane, ormai.” Sbatté pigramente le palpebre. 

“Capisco…” Akaashi annuì una volta sola. Per un attimo nessuno dei due aprì bocca, e presto quel breve silenzio divenne imbarazzante. “BÈ, io ora me ne vado.”

Tienilo fuori, non lasciarlo entrare. È malato. 

“Ah-uh, un secondo-.”

Akaashi strinse la mascella. “Devo andare, Bokuto.” Si avviò. 

Ti prego, non insistere. 

“Per favore, ascolta.” Con le mani sui fianchi, Bokuto si chinò in avanti. “Per favore, ci vorrà solo un attimo”. 

Akaashi era diretto, ma non senza cuore. Sbuffò e si voltò. “Cosa c’è? Devo davvero andare.” 

Con gli occhi che gli si illuminarono, Bokuto raddrizzò la schiena e pescò qualcosa dalla sua tasca. Estrasse un cellulare, e, con orrore di Akaashi, gli chiese il suo numero di telefono. 

Che cosa doveva fare? Che cosa doveva dire? Akaashi non trovava letteralmente niente di speciale in Bokuto. Perché il malato l’aveva improvvisamente preso in simpatia? Avrebbe solo voluto respingerlo, gettare via i moduli d’iscrizione, e non rimettere mai più piede in quell’ospedale, ma per qualche strano e irritante motivo, Akaashi trovava difficile dire di no a Bokuto. Ci stava provando, ci stava davvero provando, ma non ci riuscì e basta. 

“Io… Di solito… Non scrivo messaggi,” mormorò Akaashi. Abbassò lo sguardo sul cellulare di Bokuto. Non riusciva a guardarlo in faccia. “Sono molto occupato. Tenersi in contatto con me non sarebbe una buona idea.”

Guardò le dita di Bokuto stringersi intorno al telefono, e la sua mano ritrarsi lentamente. 

“Ma-” Akaashi si sconvolse da solo con quell’unica parola. Riusciva ancora a vedere la mano di Bokuto, bloccata dov’era.  
“Immagino che potrei trovare un po’ di tempo per parlare, ogni tanto”. Sollevò lo sguardo, e incontrò quello di Bokuto. Quegli occhi gialli brillavano. 

Inserì rapidamente il suo numero e riconsegnò il telefono a Bokuto, lasciando vuota la sezione del nome del contatto. 

“Grazie.” Il suo tono traboccava di eccitazione mentre inseriva il nome del suo nuovo contatto. Akaashi osservò con attenzione Bokuto pronunciare e scrivere il suo nome. 

“A-p-a-t-i-a—k-u-n.” Bokuto stava per salvare il contatto quando fu interrotto da Akaashi. 

“Non devi per forza scriverci quello.” Sospirò. “È… Akaashi.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il sole che tramontava in lontananza accendeva il cielo di un intenso bagliore arancione. Akaashi si sedette sul letto con il portatile sulle ginocchia, le dita che scorrevano e battevano freneticamente sui tasti. 

IFF. 

La pagina si caricò. Akaashi la lesse subito. 

(La FFI) è una rarissima malattia cerebrale autosomica dominante generata da prioni… Akaashi diede una scorsa allo schermo. Non si conosce una cura per la FFI, che comporta un’insonnia in graduale peggioramento, che conduce ad allucinazioni, delirio, e stati confusionali simili a quello della demenza… 

Strinse le sue labbra sottili in una linea ancor più sottile. Le sue dita si irrigidirono per un discreto tempo mentre i suoi occhi continuavano a rileggere il paragrafo d’introduzione, ancora e ancora. 

“Non si conosce una cura, eh…?” Akaashi continuò a leggere. “Chiunque venga colpito da questa malattia alla fine muore entro un anno al massimo…” Lesse quest’ultima parte ad alta voce. 

Si stropicciò la faccia in silenzio. “Certo che muore.” Akaashi appoggiò la testa sulla sua mano, il mento affondato nel palmo. 

“Mi chiedo se Bokuto sappia di tutto questo.” Prima o poi doveva aver fatto qualche ricerca, giusto? Era l’unica cosa sensata da fare, considerando che era lui quello che ne soffriva. 

“Insonnia.” Ripensò alle borse sotto gli occhi di Bokuto. 

“Posso solo dire che dormire non mi viene più facile come una volta.”

Akaashi espirò velocemente dal naso, con un rumore che somigliava quasi a una risata. S’informò sui sintomi e batté delicatamente le ciglia, con una mano sulla bocca. Dopo diversi minuti, chiuse il portatile e si sdraiò sul letto. Fissò il soffitto. 

“Che amico che mi sono fatto.”

Non c’era molto altro da dire.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuovo Messaggio!

Da: Bokuto (Inviato il 29 giugno alle 23:56)

[Hey! Spero che non sia un brutto momento!]

Akaashi sollevò la testa dal cuscino e allungò una mano ad afferrare il telefono. Strizzando gli occhi per la luce brillante, lesse il messaggio. In silenzio, rifletté se volesse rispondere o meno. Batté le palpebre  
debolmente e lasciò scivolare le dita lungo i bordi dello schermo, un segnale di stanchezza che non poteva ignorare. Restò a guardare lo schermo diventare nero, e solo allora riappoggiò il cellulare sul comodino, scegliendo di ignorare il messaggio. 

Dopo il messaggio non riuscì a prendere sonno per quasi un’ora, ma alla fine si assopì. 

Per tutta l’ora in cui rimase sveglio, Akaashi non ricevette nessun altro messaggio. 

Il giorno successivo, Akaashi decise di restare a casa. Era rimasto seduto in camera sua per la maggior parte della giornata, ed era sveglio almeno da sei ore quando aveva ripreso in mano il cellulare. 

Guardò il messaggio che Bokuto gli aveva inviato la notte prima. Il suo pollice indugiò senza scopo sopra la tastiera, pensando a cosa scrivere. 

Da: Akaashi (Inviato alle 16:43)

[Ciao.]

Bokuto: 

[Hey hey heyyyyy!]

[Probabilmente stavi dormendo quando ti ho scritto!]

Akaashi era attonito. Non aveva mai ricevuto una risposta più rapida in vita sua. 

Akaashi:

[Sì, dev’essere andata così.]

[Dici “Hey” molto spesso, Bokuto.]

Bokuto:

[Lo so! È tipico di me!]

Akaashi riusciva a sentire l’entusiasmo di Bokuto attraverso i suoi messaggi. Parlava con Akaashi come se avesse passato anni senza un amico a cui scrivere. 

Bokuto:

[Come stai oggi?]

Akaashi:

[Tutto bene, grazie… Mi sto solo rimettendo in pari con un po’ di roba di pallavolo…]

Bokuto:

[PALLAVOLO?! Anche a te piace la pallavolo? DOBBIAMO GIOCARCI INSIEME.]

Trasalendo leggermente, Akaashi guardò lo schermo, strizzando gli occhi. Che interlocutore energico, Bokuto. Era piuttosto dura stargli dietro, e ad Akaashi sembrava che sarebbe stata una faccenda a lungo termine. 

Akaashi:  
[Uh, certo. Cioè, ti lasceranno uscire dall’ospedale?]

Bokuto:

[Credo di sì. Riesco ancora a camminare e ad arrivare dove devo andare! Praticamente il mio unico problema è che non riesco a dormire!]

Akaashi si accigliò. Riusciva a sentire l’ignoranza che emanava dai messaggi di Bokuto. Pensava veramente di essere stato ammesso all’ospedale solo perché aveva problemi a dormire? Sapeva perfettamente come si chiamava la sua malattia. E allora perché era così ottimista su tutta la sua situazione? Perché non capiva quanto fosse grave la sua condizione? 

A meno che… Bokuto non stesse facendo il finto tonto di proposito. Doveva essere così.

Giusto? 

La presa di Akaashi si strinse sul suo cellulare. Doveva essere così.

Akaashi:

[Allora ci vediamo all’ospedale tra una settimana o due circa. Conosco una palestra dove possiamo andare…]

Bokuto:

[UNA SETTIMANA O DUE?!]

Akaashi:

[È un’attesa così lunga? Probabilmente potrei riuscire a liberarmi prima…]

Bokuto:

[Naah, va bene! Penso di poter aspettare fin là. Tanto ho tempo.]

Tanto ho tempo. Quelle parole riecheggiarono nella mente di Akaashi, come se fossero state pronunciate ad alta voce. Fissò lo schermo, aggrottando lievemente le sopracciglia. Bokuto sapeva quanto restava da vivere a chi era vittima della sua condizione? Stava davvero facendo lo gnorri, dopotutto? Ma che razza di tipo era? 

L’indifferenza si mutò in curiosità, e fu questa curiosità ad avvicinare Akaashi al suo nuovo amico. 

Akaashi:

[Ottimo. Allora ci vediamo lì.]

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akaashi!"

Erano trascorse altre due settimane dall'ultima volta che Akaashi aveva visto Bokuto, ma stavolta l'aveva aspettato fuori dall'ospedale, a diversi metri dall'entrata. 

Akaashi aveva sollevato lo sguardo dal telefono e se l'era ficcato in tasca mentre l'energico paziente si faceva strada nel cortile. In men che non si dica, Bokuto era di fronte ad Akaashi, ansioso di arrivare in palestra. 

"Sono settimane che non metto piede fuori." Si guardò attorno. Quel giorno era stranamente freddo, con di tanto in tanto una brezza che faceva frusciare le foglie morenti. Quegli occhi gialli esaminavano tutto quanto, decisi a non perdersi nulla. 

Bokuto infilò le mani nelle tasche della sua felpa, incurvando le spalle. Espirò con uno sbuffo di fumo. Era più pallido di prima, e le borse sotto i suoi occhi erano più scure. Bokuto sembrava esausto oltre ogni dire, eppure era lì, emozionato di andare in palestra. 

Akaashi non aveva ancora nemmeno aperto bocca quando Bokuto si voltò di scatto per concedergli tutta la sua attenzione. 

"La palestra è più o meno a dieci minuti a piedi, da quella parte." Akaashi indicò la strada. 

"E allora andiamo!" Bokuto si avviò a passo di marcia, costringendo Akaashi ad affrettare il passo per stargli dietro, che lo volesse o no.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il suono cigolante delle loro scarpe da ginnastica sul pavimento della palestra risvegliava in lui così tanti ricordi che Akaashi si prese un momento per richiamare alla memoria i vecchi tempi, come se farlo avesse potuto riportarlo indietro a quando giocava a pallavolo ogni giorno dopo la scuola. Dopo un po', riaprì gli occhi con un sospiro, poi avanzò sul campo fino alla rete. Si era portato una palla, nel caso non gliene avessero fornita nessuna. 

"In che posizione giocavi?" domandò Bokuto ad alta voce, togliendo finalmente le mani dalle tasche della felpa. Teneva la testa piegata all'indietro mentre scrutava la palestra. 

Akaashi fece rimbalzare la palla due volte sul pavimento. "Alzatore. E tu?"

Bokuto sorrise. "Ero il capitano della squadra, e l'asso." Imitò il gesto di roteare il braccio, come per schiacciare. "Pensi di poter alzare per me?"

"Certo."

Akaashi e Bokuto mantenevano una sorta di comunicazione non verbale tra loro. Il loro rapporto era quantomeno strano. Akaashi rispondeva freddamente alle sue domande, con poca o nessuna emozione, ma Bokuto si prendeva a cuore le sue risposte e replicava in tono eccitato. Non sembrava offendersi facilmente. Bokuto era molto diverso da chiunque Akaashi avesse mai incontrato prima. 

Dove molte persone si sarebbero distaccate, Bokuto si aggrappava e non lasciava andare, tanto insistente quanto energico. Era molto inquietante. Akaashi si voltò e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Se tu non fossi un paziente, non ti avrei dato il mio numero...

Il ragazzo moro palleggiò di nuovo e si mise in posizione. 

"È tutto così nostalgico." La voce di Bokuto traboccava di emozione. Prese una lunga rincorsa per prepararsi all'alzata. Mentalmente, era più che pronto a schiacciare, ma non lo era altrettanto fisicamente. 

Bokuto mancò l'alzata di Akaashi dodici volte. 

"Merda- merda." Non mascherò la sua frustrazione. "Per favore, alzamela di nuovo!" Passò la palla ad Akaashi. 

Non c'è modo di fermarti, vero? Prendendo la palla a due mani, Akaashi mirò approssimativamente al punto in cui Bokuto avrebbe schiacciato. Voleva che Bokuto ci riuscisse almeno una volta per evitare che la rabbia verso sé stesso lo gettasse in un attacco di panico. 

Guardando Bokuto correre avanti, Akaashi alzò la palla perfettamente. La cosa lo riportò indietro ai tempi del liceo. Ora bastava solo che il malato la colpisse... 

Il suono del palmo della mano di Bokuto contro la palla somigliava molto a un'esplosione. Akaashi trasalì. Era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva sentito un rumore così forte. Era fantastico. 

"Ha! Hai visto?" Bokuto scoppiava di emozione. Era euforico. "L'ho appena schiacciata perfettamente! Quell' alzata era perfetta!" Senza esitazione, corse in fondo al campo a recuperare la palla. 

Akaashi sapeva che probabilmente correre non era la cosa migliore per lui, ma non fece commenti. Bokuto gli rilanciò la palla, e lui tornò ad alzargliela. 

Dopo tre alzate, ci fu un'altra schiacciata, e un altro grido di gioia da parte dell'ex asso. Akaashi alzò le sopracciglia. 

"Impressionante." Guardò la palla rotolare via, aspettandosi di vedere Bokuto rincorrerla, invece non vide nulla. Spostò l'attenzione sull'unica altra persona nella stanza. 

Dall'altra parte della rete, Bokuto aveva lo sguardo fisso su un punto lontano, un'espressione confusa in viso. Dopo un momento parlò di nuovo, a bassa voce. 

"Loro... Non sono veramente qui, giusto?" Quelle parole gli uscirono di bocca con riluttanza. 

Akaashi guardò nella direzione dove si era fissato lo sguardo di Bokuto. Nessuno. Erano le uniche due persone in palestra. Affondò l'unghia del pollice nel suo indice e tornò a guardare Bokuto. 

"Non sono veramente lì." Dovette costringersi a pronunciare quelle semplici quattro parole. 

Bokuto mormorò un "Okay" prima di indietreggiare di svariati passi. "Per favore, potresti alzarmene ancora un po'?"

"Certo." Akaashi annuì una volta, e a Bokuto bastò per tornare di corsa a recuperare la palla.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A un certo punto, mentre tornavano dalla palestra, Akaashi aveva dato a Bokuto il permesso di restare a dormire a casa sua. 

"I miei genitori sono via per un mese", si era lasciato sfuggire, al che Bokuto aveva dato di matto e si era messo a supplicarlo di potersi fermare finché Akaashi non gli aveva detto di sì. Normalmente sarebbe rimasto seccato da un'insistenza così irritante, ma il sorriso che si impadroniva della faccia di Bokuto ogni volta che gli diceva di sì faceva scordare ad Akaashi tutta la sua frustrazione.

Arrivò a casa con Bokuto nel giro di pochi minuti, avendo camminato più in fretta del solito. Là fuori il malato tremava come un animale appena nato, nonostante la giacca extra offertagli da Akaashi. 

“È caldo-” Una volta dentro, Bokuto espirò rabbrividendo, sfilandosi le scarpe. 

Akaashi entrò e si voltò verso di lui. “Lo spero bene.” Proseguì. “Camera mia è da questa parte.”

Bokuto lo seguì con passo affrettato. Osservò ancora una volta i paraggi, affascinato dall’interno della casa di qualcun altro. Tutto era in ordine e disposto perfettamente, donando alla casa di Akaashi un’atmosfera accogliente. Gli ricordava casa sua… 

Per poco non andò a sbattere contro Akaashi quando si fermò per entrare nella sua stanza. 

“Puoi sederti dove vuoi.” Salì sul letto e piegò una gamba, appoggiandovi il suo portatile per accenderlo. 

“Sul tuo letto va bene?” Bokuto si sfilò la giacca di Akaashi. 

“Ho detto dove vuoi.”

Subito dopo quelle parole Bokuto si lasciò cadere sul materasso, sbattendo la testa contro la spalla di Akaashi. Lui si ritrasse con un grugnito. 

“Sta’ attento.” Akaashi si spostò di lato per fare spazio al suo ospite. Anche così, Bokuto gli era abbastanza vicino perché le loro braccia si toccassero. Akaashi sospirò e trascinò pigramente il dito sul touchpad. “Ti va di vedere un film?”

Bokuto si raggomitolò e infilò le mani nella tasca della felpa. “Sì. Va bene tutto.” I suoi occhi gialli fissarono intensamente lo schermo. 

“Okay.” Akaashi aprì il primo film salvato nella memoria del suo computer. Spinse via il portatile e lo avviò. 

“Come si chiama?” Bokuto gli lanciò un’occhiata confusa.

“Cloud Atlas.”

“Quanto dura?”

“Circa tre ore.” Gettò le gambe oltre il bordo del letto, si alzò e attraversò la stanza per prendere una spessa coperta che giaceva arrotolata su una sedia rotante. Quando fu abbastanza vicino, la lanciò a Bokuto. “È da un po’ che stai tremando. Usala.”

Bokuto raccolse la coperta blu navy tra le braccia, e se la avvolse cautamente intorno alle spalle. Era morbida. “Grazie.” Tenne gli occhi fissi sullo schermo. “Una volta sopportavo meglio il freddo.” Gli sfuggì una risatina imbarazzata. 

Espirando dal naso, Akaashi reclamò il suo posto sul letto, incrociando le gambe. “Cose che capitano,”

“Già.”

Fuori, il cielo si fece scuro di nuvole. Bokuto si zittì, si raggomitolò, e rimase a guardare mentre il film iniziava. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il suono della pioggia che picchiava forte contro i vetri riportò bruscamente Akaashi alla realtà. Stanco, si guardò frettolosamente intorno, ma presto si calmò ricordandosi cosa fosse successo. Aveva chiuso gli occhi solo per un momento, con le braccia conserte e la testa appoggiata su un grosso mucchio di cuscini. Con un grosso sforzo, si alzò a sedere e guardò Bokuto. 

Il film andava avanti da più di due ore, ormai vicino alla fine, e Bokuto era sdraiato su un fianco, rannicchiato a stringere la coperta con la poca forza che gli restava. Aveva gli occhi semichiusi e incollati allo schermo, il viso privo di emozioni. Sembrava quasi che dormisse. 

“Bokuto?” Il tono di Akaashi era strascicato. 

Lentamente, i suoi occhi gialli scorsero accanto a lui fino a incontrare quelli di Akaashi. Girò debolmente la testa, e poi il resto del corpo. 

“Mi dispiace. Ho visto questo film così tante volte che alla fine mi sono addormentato.” Akaashi si passò una mano sulla faccia. 

“Non ti scusare.” Bokuto si scoprì a sorridere. “È casa tua. Se vuoi dormire, dormi.” 

“Non se ho un ospite.”

“Va bene. In fondo io non sono un ospite qualunque. Siamo amici.” La testa di Bokuto ciondolò di lato, spostando di nuovo la sua attenzione sul film. “Hai dormito per circa un’ora.”

Akaashi liberò un sospiro. Si sfregò il collo. 

“Ti invidio. Vorrei tornare a poter dormire così.”

Il senso di colpa si fece strada nel petto di Akaashi. Si era reso conto di quanto fosse stato maleducato: addormentarsi così facilmente davanti a una persona la cui più grande fatica era proprio il sonno. 

“Davvero… Insensibile, da parte mia…” Aggrottò le sopracciglia, rimproverandosi mentalmente. 

“Non piangerci sopra.” Bokuto si spostò sdraiandosi, sporgendo una gamba a calciare Akaashi. “Mi ha tenuto compagnia il film. È molto bello. Un po’ strano, ma bello. Dovrò guardarlo di nuovo.”

Strano. Bokuto era un tipo così strano. Sembrava impassibile di fronte a molte cose, e sfacciato riguardo ad altre, pronto a sparare fuori frasi senza pensare. Akaashi dubitava che avrebbe ospitato Bokuto un’altra volta, quindi non gli stava troppo bene sentirlo dire “Dovrò guardarlo di nuovo”.

Akaashi storse la bocca e decise di cambiare argomento. “Sei stanco?”

“Esausto.” Rispose Bokuto con sincerità. 

“Per il momento chiudi gli occhi.” Con grande sforzo, Akaashi scalciò le gambe fuori dal letto e si alzò in piedi. “Vado a prenderci un po’ d’acqua.” Uscì rapidamente dalla stanza, lasciando solo Bokuto.  
Dopo diversi momenti, tornò e vide che Bokuto aveva completamente cambiato posizione nel letto. Era sdraiato sulla schiena, con la testa sopra alcuni dei cuscini di Akaashi. Teneva le mani sulla pancia, con la coperta scura che lo avvolgeva da dietro, ma scivolava giù abbastanza da scoprirgli il busto. La testa, cascante da un lato, dava le spalle ad Akaashi. 

Ancora una volta, se non avesse saputo la verità, Akaashi avrebbe pensato che Bokuto stesse già dormendo profondamente. Si avvicinò al letto in silenzio. La stanza era buia, ad eccezione del tenue bagliore arancione della sua lampada. 

Posò i bicchieri e s’infilò a letto, come se cercasse di non svegliare l’altro. Sdraiato sulla schiena, fissò il soffitto. 

Nessuno dei due aprì bocca per quella che sembrò un’eternità finché Akaashi non parlò. 

“Come ci si sente? A non poter dormire?”

La risposta di Bokuto arrivò in ritardo. “Da schifo.” Girò la testa dall’altra parte, rivolgendosi verso Akaashi. “Di giorno riesco a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti, e di notte riesco appena a tenerli chiusi.” Sbuffò una risata. 

“È una cosa che ti frustra?”

“All’inizio sì, quando non capivo perché. Ma adesso l’ho più o meno accettata.” Allungò una mano a ravviarsi i riccioli arruffati. “Però ancora mi manca. Dormire. Sognare.”

Akaashi osservava Bokuto, ascoltando ogni parola che diceva.

“E facevo anche dei sogni pazzeschi. Specialmente prima di certe partite di pallavolo.” Rise di nuovo, stavolta più forte. “Sognavo che sbagliavo la schiacciata, e poi mi svegliavo infuriato, e continuavo a ripetermi che ero il migliore.”

“Pensi ancora di essere il migliore?” I suoi occhi color smeraldo scrutarono quelli di Bokuto in cerca di una risposta sincera. 

Bokuto sospirò la risposta con un sogghigno. “Sì.” Dopodiché chiuse gli occhi, con una mano posata sulla testa. Era chiaramente stanco: mostrava segni di sfinimento a ogni suo piccolo gesto. 

Akaashi ammutolì e intrecciò le dita sulla pancia, rilassandosi con la testa sul cuscino. Nessuno dei due parlò più, e la conversazione finì all’improvviso, com’era cominciata. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erano passate due ore dalle ultime parole che si erano rivolti, eppure Akaashi non aveva ancora chiuso occhio. All’insaputa di Bokuto, lo stava osservando attraverso le palpebre socchiuse: le sue folte ciglia bastavano a nascondere il fatto che fosse ancora sveglio. Stanco, ma sveglio. 

Akaashi non riusciva a dormire, ma non perché fosse a disagio con Bokuto. Non riusciva a dormire perché era sinceramente affascinato da lui. 

Ogni volta Bokuto restava fermo per un discreto tempo, la testa piegata di lato con una mano sulla pancia e l’altra lungo il fianco. Quando faceva così, Akaashi pensava che stesse dormendo, e quasi credeva a quel pensiero finché Bokuto non si svegliava con uno scatto, con il suo corpo che lo strappava a quel poco riposo che aveva cercato di ottenere. 

All’inizio, Akaashi non ne era rimasto particolarmente colpito. Bokuto trasaliva e tornava bruscamente alla realtà come quando si sogna di cadere. Ma Akaashi sapeva bene che, nelle condizioni di Bokuto, una cosa del genere non era possibile. Lo compativa, per non dire di peggio. 

Per tre volte, Bokuto si svegliò di soprassalto, involontariamente, e per tre volte si coprì gli occhi con il braccio e liberò un sospiro silenzioso. In quei momenti, Akaashi si rifiutò di reagire, nella speranza di risparmiare al suo ospite quell’imbarazzo. A quel punto si era deciso a chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi per davvero, ma dopo aver sentito il materasso tremare per la quarta volta, li aprì. 

Akaashi si sollevò sui gomiti. “Bokuto”, sussurrò. 

Allarmato, Bokuto si voltò di scatto. La sua faccia sembrava sconvolta ed esausta allo stesso tempo. “Akaashi? Scus-”

“No.” Mormorando appena, Akaashi si avvicinò a Bokuto, poi tornò a sdraiarsi sulla schiena, la testa leggermente sollevata dai cuscini dietro di lui. “Non scusarti.”

Leggermente imbarazzato, Bokuto distolse gli occhi e si sfregò le braccia. 

“Vieni.” Akaashi chiamò il suo ospite. 

Riportando l’attenzione su di lui, Bokuto incontrò lo sguardo di Akaashi. Aveva un’espressione confusa, incerto su cosa intendesse l’altro con quella parola. 

“Vieni, ho detto.” Fece cenno a Bokuto di avvicinarsi. “Vieni qui.” Mentre lo diceva, Akaashi allungò un braccio, come per prepararsi a una sorta di abbraccio. 

Obbedendo con qualche esitazione, Bokuto si spostò verso Akaashi e si sdraiò contro di lui, adattandosi alla forma del suo braccio. Non c’era dubbio che fosse più grosso di Akaashi, ma ciò non gli impedì di adattarglisi perfettamente. 

Bokuto appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Akaashi. Il braccio di Akaashi circondò cautamente le ampie spalle di Bokuto. 

Nessuno dei due disse una parola. 

Passarono i minuti, e col tempo Akaashi riuscì a sentire il corpo di Bokuto rilassarsi contro il suo, i segni dello sfinimento che finalmente lo consumava. La sua testa gli ricadeva su una spalla, mentre teneva le mani sulla pancia. Si stava sforzando. Si stava sforzando così tanto di incastrarci quel poco di sonno che l’avrebbe tenuto in piedi il giorno dopo, e Akaashi voleva aiutarlo. 

Per quanto non volesse crederci, Akaashi voleva davvero aiutarlo. 

Perché? 

Akaashi guardò una delle mani di Bokuto contrarsi involontariamente: con suo sgomento, non sembrava volersi fermare. Lentamente, allungò la sua mano a stringere quella che si agitava, con le sue quattro dita che calzavano perfettamente nel palmo di Bokuto. Dopo pochi secondi, era di nuovo calmo. 

Akaashi inspirò silenziosamente. Osservò il petto di Bokuto alzarsi ed abbassarsi ad ogni respiro che lo teneva in vita. Il suo respiro era controllato, proprio come quello di una persona veramente addormentata. Stringendo le labbra, Akaashi si lasciò ricadere la testa sui cuscini. Si voltò di lato, verso Bokuto. Riusciva a sentire il suo lieve odore. Era simile a quello di un ospedale. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi si diresse in ospedale per l’ennesima volta quella settimana, le mani nelle tasche della giacca e il naso sepolto nella sciarpa di maglia bordeaux che lo proteggeva dal freddo. 

Erano trascorsi due mesi da quando Bokuto gli aveva fatto visita a casa sua e, da allora, Akaashi si era ritrovato ad andare in ospedale ogni giorno, finché non era diventata un’abitudine. E anche quando non si faceva vedere, passava comunque le giornate a parlare con Bokuto, che fosse per messaggi, e-mail, o, occasionalmente, in videochat. 

Espirò dal naso ed entrò in ospedale, salutò la donna alla reception (che ora lo conosceva per nome) e si tolse la sciarpa dal collo. Akaashi sapeva già dove andare. 

Salì quei gradini familiari, salutò i volti familiari, e svoltò quel familiare angolo che sapeva l’avrebbe condotto alla stanza di Bokuto. Gli sfuggì un altro sospiro, lento e casuale -aveva imparato presto a trattenere il respiro-, quando notò un’altra persona seduta fuori, in corridoio, dove i visitatori potevano passare il tempo, a diversi metri dalla stanza. 

Akaashi fissò il ragazzo minuto per un lungo istante, sapendo che non avrebbe ricambiato lo sguardo. Era a testa china, e la sua attenzione era monopolizzata dalla consolle portatile che lo intratteneva. 

Di solito, Akaashi se ne sarebbe andato via subito per far visita a Bokuto, ma, mentre si avvicinava alla stanza, sentì due voci provenire dall’interno. Una delle due apparteneva a Bokuto. L’altra, non ne aveva idea. Akaashi si fermò e strinse la tracolla della borsa. Esitando, fece leva su un piede per girarsi a osservare il tipo minuto che se ne stava seduto tutto solo. Pensando che sarebbe stato da maleducati interrompere la conversazione di Bokuto con l’altra persona, chiunque fosse, Akaashi raggiunse le sedie a grandi passi e si sedette a un posto di distanza dallo sconosciuto con il videogioco. 

Akaashi tamburellò silenziosamente le dita sui pantaloni. 

“…Sei qui per vedere Bokuto Koutarou?” Domandò in tono piatto. 

“No. Ma il mio amico sì.” L’altro parlò piano, in tono basso e pensoso. O forse non pensoso, ma più che altro apatico. 

Apatia-kun. Per un attimo, ad Akaashi tornò in mente quel soprannome. Non era troppo sicuro del perché. 

“Il tuo amico è amico di Bokuto?”

“Sì. Un vecchio amico.” Mise in pausa la sua PSP e ne batté un’estremità sul palmo aperto. “Una volta giocavano a pallavolo insieme. Si conoscono da un paio d’anni.” 

Akaashi si appoggiò allo schienale della sua sedia. “Ah. Capisco.” Sentiva il bisogno di tenere a bada la maggior parte delle proprie domande. Il suo compagno d’attesa non sembrava il tipo da socializzare così facilmente, quindi pensò che le domande semplici, specie se ridotte al minimo, sarebbero state l’ideale. 

“Posso chiederti come ti chiami?” Akaashi fece un tentativo. 

Un piccolo pollice strofinò lo schermo della consolle per ripulire una macchia. Sollevò lo sguardo, scrutò Akaashi attraverso le ciocche bionde ossigenate, e raddrizzò la schiena il più lievemente possibile. 

“Kozume Kenma.”

“Akaashi Keiji.” Aveva la sensazione di poter apprezzare la compagnia di Kozume, con quelle sue parole prive di ogni forma di emozione. “Piacere di conoscerti, Kozume.”

“Kenma va bene.” Abbassò gli occhi sullo schermo del gioco. “Stessa cosa.” 

Akaashi annuì, felice di aver fatto una nuova conoscenza, e si sarebbe rilassato sulla sedia se non fosse stato per l’improvvisa voce incorporea che lo fece trasalire poco dopo le parole di Kenma. 

“Hey, Kenma, con chi stai parlando?” Come se fosse uscito direttamente da un cartone animato, dalla stanza di Bokuto spuntò un ragazzo alto, con capelli neri come l’inchiostro che gli ricadevano sulla faccia e si drizzavano da tutte le parti allo stesso tempo. La sua espressione lo faceva sembrare più losco che sincero, e il suo sguardo guizzarono da Kenma ad Akaashi, e poi di nuovo su Kenma. 

“Questo è Akaashi. L’ho appena incontrato.” Le sue parole erano tanto dirette quanto indifferenti. 

“Akaashi?” Stavolta dalla camera risuonò la voce di Bokuto. Akaashi non aveva nemmeno bisogno di vederlo in faccia per sapere che era raggiante. “È qui? È qui?” 

“Sono q-.” Akaashi si alzò per entrare nella stanza, ma invece nell’arco di pochi secondi trovò Bokuto in piedi sulla soglia, con gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa. Era più magro di prima, e la sua larga camicia di flanella gli stava larga. Probabilmente aveva perso poco più di dieci chili in quei due mesi. 

Akaashi si accigliò. “Torna subito a letto. Non dovresti essere-”

Bokuto non gli lasciò finire la frase e di colpo lo abbracciò. “Non pensavo che saresti riuscito a venire oggi.” Sebbene fosse dimagrito, aveva ancora un po’ di forza nelle braccia. Strinse Akaashi più vicino, schiacciandolo fin quasi a togliergli il respiro. 

Akaashi aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Ti ho detto che avrei…” Borbottò appena contro la sua spalla. 

“Che cos’è questa storia?” Il ragazzo alto e moro fece un cenno nella loro direzione. “Vengo a farti visita e mi fai a malapena attenzione, ma quando arriva lui, gli dai pacchetto completo?” 

Bokuto si ritrasse e si voltò verso il suo amico, che sogghignava. “Rilassati.” Si rivolse di nuovo ad Akaashi. “Questo è Kuroo, un mio caro amico.”

Kuroo inclinò la testa di lato. “Piacere di conoscerti, Akaashi. Ho sentito molto parlare di te, e sono qui da un’ora scarsa.” 

Akaashi riconobbe le parole di Kuroo con un cenno del capo, ma non sapeva come rispondere. Riuscì a offrirgli soltanto un “Piacere mio”, prima di cercare di far rientrare Bokuto nella sua stanza. 

“Hey- hey!” Bokuto fece resistenza, restando fermo dov’era. “In realtà stavamo giusto parlando di fare due passi fuori.” 

“BÈ, l’ho proposto io, solo come suggerimento, ma poi lui si è gasato un sacco.” Kuroo si grattò la nuca. “Quindi stavamo per uscire per un minuto o due per far stare zitto questo gufo.”

“Sono stato rinchiuso qui dentro per troppo tempo. È da giorni che non esco.” Il disagio nella voce di Bokuto era palpabile. Se c’era una cosa che Akaashi aveva imparato su Bokuto nel breve tempo da cui lo conosceva, era che non amava stare al chiuso. Forse portarlo fuori per un po’ gli avrebbe fatto bene. 

Akaashi guardò dall’altra parte del corridoio. “Allora andiamo fuori. Nel giardino sul retro.”

Con quella frase, tutti giunsero ad un tacito accordo. Kuroo si avviò giù per il corridoio, con Bokuto al seguito. Akaashi li seguì, sapendo che Kenma non era lontano. Camminando, fissava le schiene dei due uomini davanti a lui. Parevano alti uguali, ma Akaashi non poté fare a meno di notare che Bokuto sembrava un pochino più basso. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quei due minuti fuori si erano trasformati in due ore.

Akaashi era seduto su una panchina accanto a Kenma. Si erano seduti da diverso tempo, lasciando Bokuto e Kuroo ai loro discorsi mentre si aggiravano agitando le braccia con quel loro modo animato di parlare. Lo trovava strano, che a camminare fosse Bokuto quando era lui il malato del gruppo. Aggrottò le sopracciglia ed espirò profondamente, abbassando lo sguardo. Fissò intensamente le proprie ginocchia prima che Kenma prendesse la parola. 

“Non ti piace vederlo così, vero?”

Akaashi alzò la testa e guardò di lato. Osservò il biondo per un po’. Kenma non gli diede la possibilità di rispondere. 

“Neanche a me piace vederlo così. È per questo che non volevo venire. Ma Kuroo ha insistito.” Le parole di Kenma contrastavano con il suo tono indifferente, ma qualcosa diceva ad Akaashi che lo pensava davvero. 

“Sei mai stato amico di Bokuto?” Akaashi alzò la testa in un sottile segno d’interesse. 

“Più che altro conoscente. Le nostre squadre si affrontavano spesso. Ogni volta, Kuroo e Bokuto si incontravano e stavano insieme dopo la partita. E io di solito sono con Kuroo, quindi…” Scrollò le spalle con scarsa energia. “Praticamente l’ho conosciuto attraverso la compagnia di Kuroo. È un tipo a posto. Però chiassoso.”

La risata incorporea di Bokuto riecheggiò nel cortile, come per dare ragione a Kenma. 

Akaashi sorrise quasi. “Allora… Come stai prendendo tutto questo, se posso chiedertelo?”

“Sto…” Kenma arricciò le labbra, pensoso. “La sto prendendo bene, o almeno credo. Sto cercando di distaccarmene. Un altro motivo per cui non volevo fare visita a Bokuto.” Abbassò gli occhi, con i capelli che gli ricadevano sulla faccia. “C’è qualcosa in lui che mi mette a disagio.” 

Confuso e vagamente attonito, Akaashi fece una smorfia. “C’è qualcosa che non va in lui? Ha mai fatto niente di brutto?” 

“Non che io sappia. Ma anche se l’avesse fatto, non è questo che intendevo.” Kenma si strofinò il naso con la manica. “Non importa se non hai mai incontrato Bokuto prima, o se non lo vedi da dieci giorni, o da dieci settimane, o dieci mesi, o dieci anni. Se interagisci mai con lui, anche solo a malapena, ti ricorda di quanto sia davvero una brava persona. “

Akaashi fissò Kenma, senza parole. 

È spontaneo, gentile, e, a volte, infantile, ma è questo che lo rende così… Simpatico, suppongo. Ti ci ritrascina dentro. Loda gli altri mentre urla di essere il migliore in tutto quello che fa. È una cosa ridicola.” 

Distogliendo lentamente gli occhi, Akaashi guardò Bokuto e Kuroo ricomparire in lontananza. Erano ancora tutti presi dalla conversazione, di qualsiasi cosa stessero parlando. 

“Kuroo sembra felice, adesso. Ma allora non lo era.” Kenma quasi mormorò quelle parole. Akaashi si girò e incrociò il suo sguardo per un istante, ma lui prese a fissare un punto lontano, senza che i suoi occhi si concentrassero su nulla in particolare. Battendo le ciglia, Akaashi tornò a concentrarsi su Bokuto e Kuroo. 

“Cinque settimane fa, era a pezzi. Non voleva parlare con nessuno. Accettava solo la mia compagnia. Ero l’unico disposto ad offrirgliela.” Continuò a guardare in lontananza mentre parlava. È stato quando ha saputo della malattia. Ma anche nell’ultimo mese per lui non è cambiato nulla. Anche oggi quasi non voleva venire. A nessuno piace scoprire che una persona a cui tieni è malata… Ancora meno se le hanno diagnosticato una malattia che non si può curare.”  
Bokuto e Kuroo continuavano a chiacchierare animatamente, entrambi troppo lontani per sentirli. 

“Anche Bokuto sta iniziando ad assomigliare sempre meno al sé stesso di un tempo. Una volta era più grosso. Era più alto di Kuroo, ma ora è lui quello più basso. È Kuroo quello più alto. È Kuroo quello più pesante. Non ha-… Non ha per niente senso.” 

Stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile, Akaashi abbassò lo sguardo e si accorse che Kenma teneva le dita intrecciate. Se le tirava e strattonava senza sosta. Le sue mani mostravano quello che la sua faccia non osava lasciar trapelare. 

Akaashi ne dedusse che si poteva dire con certezza che Bokuto aveva già ricominciato a coinvolgere Kenma. Era una cosa orribile da fare, ma Akaashi sapeva che, dalla parte di Bokuto, non era affatto volontaria. Bastava che parlasse con qualcuno, e in un attimo quella persona sarebbe stata di nuovo trascinata nelle sue vivaci scorrerie. 

Akaashi lo sapeva. Gli era capitata la stessa cosa circa due mesi e mezzo fa. Se avesse saputo che sarebbe passato da dei semplici messaggi a visite quotidiane all’ospedale, allora non gli avrebbe mai dato il suo numero di cellulare. Non era questo che voleva. Voleva amici in salute con cui poter parlare regolarmente, non un solo amico malato in cui investire tempo e spazio emotivo. Akaashi deglutì profondamente e incrociò le mani, fregandosi i pollici l’uno sull’altro. Con il cuore pesante, parlò. 

“Vorrei non averlo mai incontrato.” 

Proprio in quel momento una brezza fredda attraversò il giardino, e, in lontananza, Bokuto si strinse nella sciarpa bordeaux fatta a maglia che aveva intorno al collo per tenersi caldo. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dopo un po’, Kuroo e Kenma decisero che era il momento di tornare a casa. Kuroo si congedò da Bokuto per il momento, mentre Kenma scese le scale per uscire. Non sembrava il tipo da salutare quando se ne andava -o quando arrivava, se era per questo-, quindi né Akaashi né Bokuto ci badarono. 

Alla fine, Kuroo uscì dalla stanza dopo quattro minuti circa, essendosi del tutto scordato di doversene andare. Salutò con la mano e corse fuori, sapendo che, se non si fosse dato una mossa, gli sarebbe toccato passare diversi altri minuti a cercare di raggiungere un Kenma vagabondo. 

In piedi accanto al letto di Bokuto, Akaashi lanciò un’occhiata alla porta aperta che dava sul corridoio. 

“Il tuo amico ti somiglia un sacco.”

“Per niente”, ribatté Bokuto, seduto dritto nel letto. “È un po’ più… stronzo, per non dire di peggio.” Ridacchiò e si stropicciò stancamente il viso. 

l suono della risata di Bokuto fece voltare di nuovo Akaashi verso di lui. Era una reazione che Akaashi non si aspettava minimamente, ma mascherò la propria sorpresa e riuscì solo a dire “Capisco.”

Bokuto fissò Akaashi, quasi meravigliato. “Perché stai in piedi? Siediti.” Diede una pacca energica allo spazio vuoto accanto a sé. 

“No, va bene così. In realtà stavo pensando di andarmene presto anche io-”

“Cosa? Perché?” La delusione nella sua voce era evidente. “Sei qui solo da mezz’ora, tipo.”

Akaashi si grattò la testa. “In realtà, sono passate più di tre ore.”

“È la stessa cosa!” Bokuto si spostò più vicino ad Akaashi, restando seduto a letto. “Ho parlato con Kuroo per quasi tutto il tempo, quindi non conta.” 

“Cos’è che non conta?” Akaashi fece un impercettibile passo indietro.

“Le tre ore!” Stava diventando frustrato. “Adesso non riesco più a misurare bene nemmeno il tempo, se non te ne sei accorto. A volte tre ore sembrano sette ore. Ma tre ore possono anche sembrare sette minuti. Potrò anche non essere più sveglio come una volta, ma la regola ‘Quando ci si diverte il tempo vola’ per me vale ancora, perfino oggi.” 

“Quindi… Tre ore non sono niente.” Borbottò Akaashi. 

“Esatto!” Gli occhi di Bokuto si illuminarono di nuovo. 

Akaashi evitò di guardarli. “Capisco, ma devo andare comunque.” Evitò proprio di guardare Bokuto. “Se dipendesse da me, resterei. È solo che ho una faccenda di cui occuparmi, ma domani mi assicurerò di farti visita.” 

Bokuto non fiatò. Strinse le labbra in una linea sottile e ricadde nel letto. Probabilmente aveva mille cose da dire, ma le tenne a bada e invece si girò su un fianco, dando le spalle ad Akaashi. 

Era stranito. Akaashi non aveva idea che Bokuto fosse il tipo da mettere il broncio per un nonnulla. Si guardò intorno accigliato, e immaginò che fosse meglio levare le tende. 

“Ci… Vediamo domani.” 

“Rivuoi indietro la sciarpa?” La domanda arrivò come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Nonostante gliel’avesse chiesto lui, Bokuto teneva ben stretta la sciarpa. 

Akaashi lo guardò e si allacciò la giacca. “Sì… La rivoglio.” 

Costernato, Bokuto si alzò a sedere e lentamente si portò la mano al collo per sfilare quel pezzo di stoffa calda. Si prese il suo tempo: il pensiero di toglierla lo stava uccidendo più in fretta della malattia. 

“…Ma voglio anche che tu te la tenga stretta.” 

Per Bokuto quelle parole furono un tale shock che si fermò a guardare Akaashi. Le sue mani si tesero, si rilassarono, e rimasero appoggiate sul suo collo. “Davvero?”

“Sì.” Akaashi riuscì a tirare fuori un lievissimo sorriso. “Per favore, tienitela cara, Bokuto.”

In quel momento, si voltò e si allontanò, sentendo che non sarebbe riuscito ad andarsene se fosse rimasto nella stanza un solo secondo di più. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quella stessa notte Akaashi si svegliò di soprassalto, strappato al sonno dalle sue stesse grida strozzate. Era trasalito violentemente e si era seduto in fretta, tappandosi la bocca con la mano per domare i suoni quasi isterici che ne uscivano. Il suo respiro era affannoso, e il cuore gli batteva più veloce del solito: Akaashi riusciva a sentirlo martellare nella sua gola, rendendogli difficile deglutire. 

“M- m-erda…”

Era la quinta volta in un mese che Akaashi doveva strapparsi a forza da un altro incubo. Lo faceva sentire nauseato al punto da doversi raddrizzare a sedere e ingoiare respiri lenti e profondi per calmarsi, e fu proprio quello che fece, allungando le mani a stropicciarsi gli occhi prima di guardarsi nervosamente intorno nella sua camera. 

Espirando profondamente, Akaashi si voltò a guardare il comodino accanto al suo letto. Il suo telefono era lì. Esitando solo per un istante, allungò una mano ad afferrarlo. Quando lo schermo si accese, trovò lì ad aspettarlo un messaggio di Bokuto. 

“Dormi bene, Akaashi.” Era stato inviato due ore prima. 

Akaashi scorse il dito sullo schermo e sbloccò il telefono con mani tremanti. 

Da: Akaashi (Inviato alle 2:47)

[Ci sei?]

Bokuto:

[Sì! Akaashi? Pensavo che fossi andato a dormire.]

Akaashi dovette aspettare la risposta di Bokuto per quasi un minuto. Fu il minuto più lungo che fosse mai stato costretto a sopportare. 

Akaashi:

[Mi sono svegliato. Incubi.]

Bokuto:

[Incubi? Hai avuto un incubo? Brutto?]

Akaashi:

[BÈ, abbastanza da svegliarmi.]

Bokuto:

[Svegliarti in modo silenzioso?]

Akaashi:

[No, più nel modo cliché, dove ti drizzi a sedere nel letto sudando freddo.]

Bokuto:

[Ti stai calmando? Ti senti meglio?]

Akaashi fissò il messaggio e liberò un sospiro tremolante. A giudicare dalle sue mani ancora tremanti, era chiaro che non si sentiva meglio. 

Akaashi:

[Sì. Sono solo un po’ scosso.]

Bokuto: 

[Non ti credo sulla parte del “Sì”.]  
Akaashi:

[Sono a posto.]

Bokuto:

[BÈ, dunque… Vedremo.]

Aggrottando la fronte, Akaashi fissò lo schermo del telefono e appoggiò la testa di lato. Non era da Bokuto mettere in discussione quello che diceva in modo così diretto. 

Akaashi:

[Non c’è niente da vedere…]

Premette il tasto “Invia” e osservò attentamente il telefono, aspettando che comparissero le piccole ellissi in basso a sinistra sullo schermo. Invece, venne accolto dal nulla. Non ottenne una risposta, né alcun segno che ce ne sarebbe stata una. 

Akaashi si accigliò e lasciò che la luce dello schermo si affievolisse fino ad annerirsi. Tenne il telefono tra le mani tremanti e chiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di riprendere sonno. Ma era difficile, dato che, ogni volta che cercava di assopirsi, quella paura snervante di rifare lo stesso sogno lo risvegliava di scatto. Gemette e si coprì il viso. 

BZZT

Il cellulare di Akaashi vibrò contro la sua fronte. Sussultò e allontanò la mano per osservare lo schermo. 

Bokuto:

[Guarda fuori! (＠´∀｀)ノ]

“Cosa?” Akaashi scalciò le gambe fuori dal letto e raggiunse la finestra. “Impossibile-” Aprì le persiane e guardò giù. 

Fuori, nel cuore della notte, c’era Bokuto, con la sciarpa bordeaux fatta a maglia intorno al collo, una giacca, jeans e pantofole. Guardò in alto e sorrise, sbracciandosi all’impazzata in direzione di Akaashi. 

Akaashi sgranò gli occhi. “No, no, no, no-” Si staccò dal davanzale e corse fuori dalla stanza, giù per le scale e dritto alla porta d’ingresso. La spalancò e si trovò davanti Bokuto, che correva verso di lui sorridendo e rabbrividendo a ogni passo. 

“Posso entrare?”

“No! No, siamo-”

“Perché no?” 

“Torniamo subito in ospedale. Ti riporto indietro.” Akaashi sporse le braccia e spinse via Bokuto. 

“Come? No!” Bokuto si rifiutava di cedere. Questa volta fu lui a spingere via Akaashi. “Sono appena arrivato da lì.”

“Esatto, perché è quello il tuo posto!” Akaashi sentì che le sue parole erano piuttosto dure, ma era l’unico modo che aveva per dire la verità a Bokuto. “Sei malato, hai bisogno di assistenza medica.” 

“E allora? Non riesco a dormire.” Bokuto scacciò le mani di Akaashi. “Qual è il problema?”

“È più di questo!” Fece più forza con le braccia, costringendo Bokuto a fare un passo indietro. “Hai già avuto due attacchi di panico questa settimana, e le tue allucinazioni stanno peggiorando. In questo momento casa mia non è il posto per te.”

“Mi vengono gli attacchi di panico quando non ci sei,” rispose Bokuto ingenuamente. “E le mie allucinazioni non sono così tremende.”

Akaashi digrignò i denti dietro una faccia vagamente irritata. “Smettila di cercare di far finta che non sia questo gran problema… Magari tu non ci credi, ma io…” Si fermò e allungò le braccia per spingerlo ancora. “Andiamo e basta.”

“Non voglio.” Bokuto prese le mani di Akaashi nelle sue. 

“Bokuto, basta.”

“Non voglio tornare indietro!”

“Come hai fatto a sgattaiolare fuori?”

“Sono sgattaiolato fuori! Non fanno comunque molta attenzione a me!”

Akaashi liberò le sue mani con uno strattone e fissò Bokuto. Per quanto la cosa lo facesse infuriare, sapeva che Bokuto non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte se non l’avesse prima lasciato entrare in casa sua. Deglutì profondamente. 

“Vieni dentro.” Akaashi si fece da parte. 

Gli occhi di Bokuto si accesero di quella luce familiare mentre entrava saltellando in casa di Akaashi. Si tolse le pantofole e aspettò che il suo amico entrasse. Akaashi entrò e si sbatté la porta alle spalle. 

“Hai scelto la notte perfetta” disse Akaashi in tono aspro mentre arrancava su per le scale. “I miei non sono a casa.”

“Non avrei fatto rumore in ogni caso,” gridò Bokuto, seguendolo. 

Akaashi sospirò. “Ti riporterò in ospedale entro le sette di domattina.” 

“Per me va bene! Pensa che faccia faranno quando mi vedranno arrivare da fuori. Pensa che faccia faranno quando si accorgeranno che non sono nemmeno nella mia stanza.” Bokuto era euforico. 

Akaashi entrò in camera sua e chiuse la porta dietro a Bokuto. “Io vado subito a dormire.”

“Ma pensavo che avessi avuto un incubo.” Bokuto rimase in piedi accanto al letto di Akaashi.

“Ce l’ho avuto…” S’interruppe per un momento. “…È per questo che sei venuto fin qui? Per l’incubo?” 

Bokuto fissò Akaashi. “Perché hai detto che stavi bene, e io sapevo che non era vero.”

Ad Akaashi mancarono le parole. Ricambiò lo sguardo di Bokuto, poi abbassò rapidamente gli occhi. Si tirò debolmente la maglia con una mano. “Capisco.” Allungò una mano per accendere la lampada sul suo comodino. 

Sedendosi sul bordo del letto, Bokuto si passò una mano dietro il collo. “Su cos’era il sogno?”

Akaashi si sedette nel letto e si avvolse in un lenzuolo. Gettò quello blu a Bokuto, ricordandosi quanto gli era piaciuto l’ultima volta che gli aveva fatto visita. Lo guardò mentre lo raccoglieva tra le braccia e ci si avvolgeva. Poi Bokuto lo fissò, in attesa della risposta. 

Akaashi sospirò. “Stavo annegando.” Le sue mani stuzzicavano i pallini di lanugine attaccati al lenzuolo. “Annegavo dentro qualcosa di scuro, un po’ come il catrame. Lottavo e cercavo di uscire, ma… non avevo nessun potere. Ero così debole, ed ero arrivato al punto di riuscire a malapena a respirare. La mia faccia era l’unica cosa che spuntava.” Akaashi inclinò la testa all’indietro per mostrarlo, tamburellando le dita sul mento. 

“Mi sforzavo. Ma alla fine, non riuscivo a muovermi. Urlavo, ma non mi usciva nessun suono. Nessuno poteva sentirmi. Non c’era nessuno.” Akaashi scrollò le spalle. “Il liquido ha iniziato a riempirmi il naso e la bocca, e sono riuscito a svegliarmi solo quando ormai stavo soffocando.”

Dopodiché, Akaashi non disse più una parola. Si limitò a stringersi nelle lenzuola che lo circondavano. Girò la testa per guardare fuori dalla finestra, lanciando timide occhiate alla luna. 

Bokuto si spostò più vicino ad Akaashi, stringendo in una mano la coperta che gli era stata data. 

Akaashi restò al suo posto, pensando che Bokuto avrebbe rispettato i suoi spazi personali e sarebbe rimasto a mezzo metro da lui, ma con sua sorpresa, Bokuto gli appoggiò la testa su una spalla e lo cinse con un braccio. 

Akaashi si dimenò, a disagio. “Cosa stai facendo?”

“Ti sto consolando?” Ribatté Bokuto, alzando la testa. “Non è questo che fanno gli umani?”

Akaashi lo osservò attentamente. “Non parlare come se tu non lo fossi…”

Bokuto ridacchiò piano e posò di nuovo la testa sulla spalla di Akaashi. Per un momento non parlarono, e la stanza si riempì dei suoni ovattati dell’esterno. 

“Hey.”

“Che c’è?”

“Guardiamo Cloud Atlas.”

“No.” Akaashi scosse la testa. 

Bokuto brontolò tra sé e sé. “Perché no? Non ce l’hai sul computer?”

“Ce l’ho, ma non voglio guardarlo. È lungo, e l’ho già visto circa sette volte.”

“BÈ, se l’hai guardato sette volte, perché non guardarlo un’ottava?”

“Perché sono le tre del mattino e voglio riuscire a farmi qualche ora di sonno. Quando il film finisce, saranno le sei. Allora dovrò accompagnarti in ospedali prima che i dottori si accorgano che non ci sei e vadano fuori di testa.”

A Bokuto sfuggì una risata, e il suono fece sollevare le sue labbra in un sorriso. “E se l’hanno già scoperto?”

“Sarebbe un problema.”

“E poi metterebbero a soqquadro la stanza per cercarmi.”

“Sarebbe un bel casino da rimettere a posto.” 

Girando la testa, Bokuto guardò Akaashi. “Sei sempre così diretto in tutto quello che dici. Come mai?”

“Io… Non lo so.” Akaashi inspirò lentamente. “Sono fatto così. A volte penso di essere divertente. Ma la gente non ride mai alle mie battute.”

Bokuto sbuffò. “Quand’è che avresti mai cercato di fare una battuta?”

“Quando ho detto che per loro sarebbe stato un bel casino da rimettere a posto…” Akaashi sembrava sinceramente confuso. “Non è stato divertente, neanche lontanamente?”

Bokuto non poté fare a meno di sghignazzare, inclinando la testa all’indietro. “Quella era la tua idea di battuta?”

“Stai facendo troppo rumore, fai piano.” Akaashi diede una leggera spinta al suo ospite. Tuttavia, sembrò solo far ridere Bokuto ancora più forte. Akaashi strinse le labbra, frustrato, ma quell’espressione svanì in fretta quando una lieve risata gli sfuggì dalle labbra. 

“BÈ, adesso stai ridendo…” Cercò di nascondere il proprio sorriso. “Quindi suppongo di essere piuttosto divertente.” 

Bokuto gli lanciò un’occhiata. “Sì, ma per tutti i motivi sbagliati.” La sua risata si affievolì insieme a quella di Akaashi. “Sai… Non penso di averti mai sentito ridere, o visto sorridere, se è per questo.”

Alzando una spalla, Akaashi afferrò il suo telefono. “BÈ, adesso sì.”

Bokuto guardò lo schermo. “Cosa stai facendo?”

“Sto impostando una sveglia per le sei di mattina.” Akaashi appoggiò il telefono e lentamente si riappoggiò, posando la testa sul cuscino. Bokuto fece lo stesso, cingendolo ancora con un braccio. 

È strano. Fissò il soffitto e sospirò. Perché glielo sto lasciando fare?

La testa di Akaashi ciondolò di lato, in direzione di Bokuto. 

“Spero non ti dispiaccia se dormo” bisbigliò. 

“Certo che no. Mi sono presentato a casa tua senza preavviso alle tre del mattino. Hai tutto il diritto di dormire…” 

“Spero solo che non sia da maleducati-”

“Non lo è.” Chiuse gli occhi. “Buonanotte.” Akaashi si avvolse nelle lenzuola. 

“Ci vediamo fra tre ore.” Sussurrò Bokuto. 

Dopodiché, tra di loro cadde il silenzio completo. Akaashi aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi per un discreto tempo, cercando di cadere in un sonno profondo, ma si accorse che non ci riusciva, o almeno, non così rapidamente come credeva di poter fare. Mantenne un respiro regolare e controllato per quaranta minuti; sembrava profondamente addormentato, ma si trovava alla deriva tra la realtà e il mondo dei sogni. 

Ci fu silenzio, e poi ci fu un suono. Un suono delicato, gentile. Il suono di qualcuno che muoveva il braccio cautamente per non svegliare qualcun altro. 

Akaashi continuò a fingere di dormire, sentendo che aprire gli occhi e controllare gli avrebbe richiesto uno sforzo molto maggiore che restare immobile. Così continuò a tentare di prendere sonno, senza aspettarsi niente da quel rumore. 

Per questo fu sorpreso quando provò una sensazione dolce sulla fronte. Dovette trattenersi con tutte le sue forze dal trasalire sotto quel tocco poco familiare. 

Erano dita. Dita esitanti che sfioravano la fronte di Akaashi per scostare una ciocca di capelli. 

Tenendo gli occhi chiusi, Akaashi si godette quella sensazione. Riusciva a percepire tutta la riluttanza in ogni movimento della mano di Bokuto. 

Bokuto aveva paura di svegliarlo. Così tanto che le mani gli tremavano leggermente ogni volta che scostava i capelli di Akaashi. 

In maniera lenta ma graduale, il cuore di Akaashi accelerò i battiti. Le sue mani si contrassero, e si avvicinò, appoggiandosi al tocco di Bokuto. Purtroppo, si rivelò una mossa controproducente, perché la mano dell’altro si ritirò in fretta. Akaashi a quel punto si rilassò, continuando a fingere di dormire. 

Dopo aver visto Akaashi spostarsi, Bokuto non mosse più un muscolo. L’ultima cosa che voleva era svegliarlo, quindi restarono in silenzio per diversi minuti di fila. Akaashi immaginò che Bokuto non avrebbe più fatto nulla per il resto della notte, quindi si concentrò di nuovo sul tentativo di dormire. Sentì che si assopiva… 

“Mi dispiace.” 

Quelle parole furono a malapena un bisbiglio, e giunsero senza preavviso. Sembrava quasi che Bokuto stesse parlando da solo. 

Akaashi rimase zitto e immobile. 

“… Non avrei mai voluto trascinarti nella mia vita…” 

Bokuto inspirò più che poteva. Akaashi sentì il suo petto gonfiarsi. Riusciva praticamente a sentire il cipiglio nella sua voce. 

“So che sono insopportabile. So di essere una causa persa. E so che lo sai anche tu… Eppure, rimani con me.” 

S’interruppe per un momento, poi parlò di nuovo. La sua voce era un lieve tremore. 

“Quindi… Grazie.”

Bokuto non aveva altro da dire. Appoggiò la guancia sulla testa di Akaashi e restò fermo, non osando svegliarlo. 

Ma ora Akaashi non sarebbe mai riuscito a dormire. Le parole di Bokuto lo perseguitavano, ripetendosi nella sua mente, ancora e ancora. 

Deglutì, sperando di liberarsi del nodo che aveva in gola. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dopo quella notte, le cose erano andate sempre peggio. 

Akaashi lanciò uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra, per poi vestirsi immediatamente e gettarsi la borsa in spalla. Corse giù per le scale, infilò le scarpe, e in pochi secondi era già fuori dalla porta, lungo la familiare strada per l’ospedale. Nel cielo, le nuvole erano dense, e si radunarono in fretta, gettando un velo scuro sul cammino di Akaashi. Si allacciò la giacca per difendersi dal vento pungente che gli veniva incontro e proseguì. C’era sicuramente una tempesta in arrivo, quindi Akaashi sapeva che Bokuto avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui. 

Erano trascorsi un mese e sedici giorni dall’ultima visita di Bokuto a casa sua, e una volta che era stato riportato in ospedale, i dottori e le infermiere si erano assicurati di tenerlo più d’occhio, e a ragion veduta. Non solo Bokuto era il tipo da sgattaiolarsene fuori quando nessuno lo sorvegliava, ma le sue condizioni avevano rapidamente iniziato a peggiorare senza preavviso. Prima di allora, perdeva diversi chili alla settimana, ma, dalla notte in cui era scappato fuori, l’unica parola adatta a descrivere la sua perdita di peso era “allarmante”. Nell’arco di poco più di un mese, Bokuto era passato da circa settanta a soli quaranta chili, l’ultima volta che l’avevano pesato. La drastica perdita di peso era già abbastanza tremenda di per sé, ma, per aggiungere al danno la beffa, le condizioni in peggioramento di Bokuto gli rendevano sempre più difficile anche camminare, muoversi e parlare. 

Entrando nell’ospedale, Akaashi si accigliò profondamente. Salì per la solita strada, camminando in fretta e senza sosta. Finché non scorse un volto familiare. 

“Kuroo?” Akaashi si fermò di fronte alla stanza di Bokuto. 

Il ragazzo moro sollevò lo sguardo dalle proprie mani. Finse un sorriso. “Hey- Akaashi, giusto? Da quanto tempo.”

“Sì, sto-,” Si voltò “C’è qualcuno lì dentro?” Non attese la risposta di Kuroo e lanciò un’occhiata all’interno della stanza. Notò Kenma sulla sedia accanto al letto di Bokuto. Dava la schiena alla porta, e pareva che l’attenzione di Bokuto fosse tutta concentrata su di lui. 

“Kenma mi lascerà entrare?”

Kuroo si stropicciò il mento con la mano. “No.” Si appoggiò allo schienale della sua sedia. “Siediti. Di solito Kenma non è il tipo da parlare con la gente a quattr’occhi, quindi… Penso che faresti meglio a lasciarli soli.” 

Inspirando profondamente, Akaashi esitò, poi si sedette nel posto vuoto accanto a Kuroo. 

“Sembri un po’ ansioso.” Kuroo gli scoccò un’occhiata in tralice. 

“Lo sono. Si sta preparando una tempesta. Con quelle Bokuto non se la cava bene…” 

“Ah…” Kuroo guardò il soffitto, come se da lì avesse potuto vedere le nuvole. “Non mi ero accorto che ne stesse arrivando una.” Abbassò lentamente la testa e incrociò le braccia. “Non pensavo che sapessi anche questo di lui.”

Akaashi si girò verso Kuroo. “Gli sono mai piaciute?”

“Non credo. Una volta, diventava sempre un po’ teso e paranoico quando ne passava una, ma più o meno era tutto lì. Ora scommetto che… Gli causano attacchi di panico.”

Akaashi abbassò lo sguardo. “In effetti è così. Le tempeste glieli scatenano.” 

Kuroo grugnì e non ebbe altro da aggiungere. Akaashi capì che anche lui avrebbe fatto meglio a non dire nulla. Intrecciò le dita e tenne gli occhi bassi, cercando di prevedere quando sarebbe arrivato il primo tuono. Avrebbe dovuto chiudere le persiane e distrarre Bokuto in qualche modo. Fargli vedere un film o fare insieme un gioco che l’avrebbe calmato in fretta. Akaashi si sfregò il collo con gesto sbrigativo e chiuse gli occhi. 

“Quaranta cazzo di chili.”  
Sussultando, Akaashi aprì gli occhi e guardò in direzione di Kuroo. Il suo sguardo torvo non era rivolto a niente in particolare. 

“Scusa?”

“Quaranta chili, giusto? È quanto presumiamo che pesi adesso?” 

Quando Akaashi si rese conto di cosa stesse parlando Kuroo, sentì il proprio morale crollare immediatamente. “Sì.”

“Fottute stronzate.” Imprecò senza filtro. 

Trasalendo, Akaashi si girò. Aveva parlato con Kuroo solo una volta prima di allora, e si erano a malapena scambiati qualche parola. Adesso non sapeva come comportarsi con lui, così rimase in silenzio. Contorse le dita e strinse le labbra, restando in guardia per le prossime parole di Kuroo. 

“È tutto così- ugh. Perché diavolo doveva succedere a lui? E quando era così maledettamente giovane, tra l’altro?” Sibilò le parole sottovoce, apertamente frustrato dalla situazione. “Ha compiuto vent’anni solo tre mesi fa…” 

Akaashi abbassò la testa. “Non è giusto.”

“No che non lo è.” Gli fece eco Kuroo, d’accordo con lui. “Eppure… Eccoci qui. Ed eccolo lì…”

Kuroo si stropicciò un gomito, furioso, e poi sospirò sconfitto.

“Non verrò più a fargli visita. Non dopo questo. Ho visto abbastanza.” Si voltò a guardare Akaashi. “D’ora in avanti, fagli compagnia tu. Non so come fai, ma… Quando sei con lui, lo aiuti a dimenticare.” 

Akaashi non alzò lo sguardo. Non voleva mostrarlo, ma le parole di Kuroo l’avevano colpito più di quanto non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Si depositarono pesanti in fondo al suo stomaco, ribollendo e tormentandolo, dandogli l’impulso di vomitare. Ma si limitò a deglutire e autocontrollarsi, proprio come faceva dal giorno in cui aveva incontrato Bokuto. 

Akaashi allungò una mano per strofinarsi il collo, concentrando il disagio in un’unica zona per ignorare il dolore che minacciava di divorargli il cuore. Chiuse e riaprì lentamente gli occhi e continuò a respirare tranquillamente. 

Immerso fino al collo nella propria sofferenza, Kuroo era cieco di fronte a quella di Akaashi. Dopo un po’ si costrinse ad alzarsi, tamburellando le dita sui pantaloni. 

“Continua a fare quello che stai facendo.” Parlò a voce bassa. 

Akaashi annuì.

“Certo. Non potrei fermarmi nemmeno se volessi…”

A Kuroo sfuggì una risatina tagliente. 

“Già… Se non è questa la cosa più orribile…” Si stropicciò il mento e si avviò giù per il corridoio. “Fatti sentire, Akaashi.”

“Certo.” Ripeté la stessa frase, avendo difficoltà a trovare altre parole in quel momento. Guardò Kuroo allontanarsi finché i dettagli non si fecero sfocati. Sembrava solo una massa alta, magra e nera mentre sostava accanto alla scala. Stava aspettando Kenma, ma Akaashi non capiva perché non fosse rimasto ad aspettarlo dov’era seduto prima.  
Proprio in quel momento, mentre Akaashi si mordeva il labbro inferiore, girò la testa appena in tempo per scorgere Kenma abbassare la testa verso Bokuto. Non si trattava necessariamente di un inchino. Somigliava più a una sorta di gesto affettuoso, o almeno affettuoso per quanto poteva esserlo Kenma, il che non era molto. 

Toccò con la fronte la spalla di Bokuto, strappandogli una risata. Bokuto rispose a Kenma a voce bassa, annuì, e sorrise. 

Sembrava che non smettesse mai di sorridere. 

Dopo averlo visto, Kenma si alzò dalla sedia, mise le mani lungo i fianchi, e chinò la testa. Non resistette un altro istante in compagnia di Bokuto prima di voltarsi e uscire in fretta dalla stanza. Tenne la testa bassa e fece il finto tonto, fingendo di non aver visto Akaashi. In pochi secondi, Kenma arrivò in fondo al corridoio e infilò le scale, ignorando completamente anche Kuroo. 

Kuroo non sembrò minimamente sorpreso. Salutò con la mano Akaashi, che lo fissava, prima di seguire il suo piccolo amico giù per le scale. 

Esitante, Akaashi riuscì appena a ricambiare il saluto prima di sentirsi chiamare da quella stanza fin troppo familiare, da quella voce fin troppo familiare. 

Spostò la sua attenzione su un Bokuto sorridente, che si alzò impaziente a sedere sul letto. 

Akaashi stava quasi per ricambiare il sorriso, e l’avrebbe anche fatto, se non fosse stato per il tuono che riecheggiò dall’alto. Guardò il sorriso di Bokuto svanire all’istante, i suoi occhi passare da socchiusi a sgranati in un secondo. Le sue mani strinsero forte la coperta blu navy che lo avvolgeva. 

“Akaashi-”

“Lo so.” Entrò subito nella stanza. Spinse via la sedia e si mise sul letto, accanto a Bokuto. 

Si passò le dita gracili e tremanti tra i capelli bianchi e neri nel tentativo di calmarsi, ma risuonò un altro schiocco di tuono, questa volta più forte. Bokuto sussultò con tanta violenza da far tremare il letto. 

“C-c-az-zo.” La voce gli si spezzò per il terrore. 

“Guardami, andrà tutto bene.” Akaashi parlò con voce calma e lenta. Prese la mano di Bokuto, e gliela tenne dolcemente. Era fredda e tremava a brevi scatti. “Ce la farai. Ce la fai sempre.”

Fissando a occhi sgranati il pavimento della stanza d’ospedale, Bokuto lottò per trovare le parole. 

“Akaa-sh n-non-” Bokuto faticava a respirare. 

“Non fare cosa?”

“Non l-la-lasciarmi…”

“Non ti lascerò.” Si avvicinò, prendendo l’altra mano di Bokuto con la sua. “Respira insieme a me.”

Bokuto annuì freneticamente e si costrinse ad obbedire ad Akaashi, come sempre. Era l’unico che poteva fargli superare quei momenti orribili, dopotutto. 

Gocce pesanti picchiarono sulla finestra mentre i suoni disperati di Bokuto riempivano la stanza. Akaashi era contento di essere arrivato in tempo. Era stato uno dei peggiori attacchi che Bokuto avesse avuto fino a quel momento. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Akaashi?”

“Hm?”

“Pensi che verrà a nevicare?”

“Non lo so… La neve cade a caso.”

“Sì, ma… Credi che nevicherà presto? O forse a gennaio?”

“Spero di sì. Sarebbe bello. Tokyo ha bisogno di un po’ di neve in più ogni tanto.”

“Già… Già. Quando arriva, voglio uscire e starci in mezzo.”

Akaashi era seduto a gambe incrociate sulla sedia accanto al letto di Bokuto. Guardò il malato che aveva pronunciato quelle parole, cercando di incontrare il suo sguardo, ma senza trovare i suoi occhi gialli. Bokuto si era voltato. 

Stava fissando le nuvole bianche che avvolgevano il cielo là fuori, affascinato da come sembravano togliere il colore a ogni cosa. Era uno di quei “Giorni bianchi”, come piaceva chiamarli a Bokuto, quindi prestava molta più attenzione al mondo fuori dalla finestra che non alla sua vita da recluso in ospedale. Bokuto inspirò profondamente, e quel suono riempì lo spazio intorno a loro. Le lenzuola si spiegazzarono sotto le sue mani.

“Sei sicuro che sarebbe una buona idea uscire al freddo in quel modo?”

“Penso di potercela fare.”

Akaashi non voleva far notare a Bokuto che probabilmente non sarebbe più stato in grado di camminare prima che ci fosse anche solo la possibilità di una nevicata, quindi tenne la bocca chiusa. Si strofinò debolmente le mani e inclinò la testa di lato. 

“Suppongo che tu possa farlo… Se ti sentirai meglio.”

Bokuto sbuffò. Un suono lieve.

“Sto già meglio. Smettila di chiedermelo. È stato sei giorni fa.”

“Lo so, ma è stato pesante.”

È passato.” Bokuto girò la testa, con il cuscino che gli si stropicciava sotto il collo. Guardò Akaashi con occhi ridotti a fessure. Era estremamente pallido, e in qualche modo più magro di prima, ma manteneva quello stesso sorriso in faccia. “Adesso sto bene.”

Akaashi non riuscì a fare a meno di ricambiare il sorriso. Appoggiò il mento su una mano e ridacchiò. 

“BÈ, non puoi stare meglio di così.” 

Bokuto fissò intensamente Akaashi. Le sue labbra fremettero prima che potesse articolare le sue parole. 

“T… taci.” Scoppiò in una risata più forte, che scosse il suo corpo sdraiato a letto. “Sto… Di merda, lo so.”

Akaashi si scoprì a ridere insieme a lui. La sua risata soffocata era più forte di quella di cuore di Bokuto. 

“Non è vero. Non stai di merda.” Cercò di nascondere il suo sorriso con una mano, ma era ancora visibile dagli spazi tra le dita. 

Bokuto allungò una mano, cercando inutilmente di scacciare quella di Akaashi. O almeno, cercò di mirare alla sua mano, ma gli riuscì difficile. Continuò comunque. 

“Non coprirlo.”

“Coprire cosa?”

“Il tuo sorriso.”

“Perché? Non è niente di spec-”

“Non lo vedo praticamente mai.” Le dita di Bokuto sfiorarono le nocche di Akaashi. Ad Akaashi bastò per togliersi la mano dalla bocca, appoggiandosela sul mento. Gli sorrise. 

Gli occhi di Bokuto lo fissarono assorti: le sue iridi gialle stavano fotografando mentalmente quello che probabilmente non avrebbe mai più visto. Molte parole gli saettarono per la mente, ma le migliori che avrebbe fatto meglio a dire ad Akaashi erano due. Tentò di aprire la bocca per dirle, ma invece fece qualcos’altro. Inconsciamente, la sua mano afferrò quella di Akaashi, e con la sua mancanza di forze la trascinò giù, facendoli trasalire entrambi. Bokuto sgranò gli occhi. 

“P-pensavo che l’avresti… Tenuta su-” 

È stato improvviso.” Akaashi soffocò una risata. “Mi ha colto di sorpresa.” 

“Non avevo intenzione… Di…”

“Va tutto bene.” Accarezzò le nocche di Bokuto con il pollice. “Adesso… Adesso te la tengo.”

In silenzio, quasi affascinato, Bokuto tornò a fissare Akaashi, stavolta più a lungo prima di alzare lo sguardo, poi abbassarlo, poi distoglierlo. Si girò verso la finestra, dando le spalle ad Akaashi. Non poteva guardarlo in faccia. 

Stringendo le labbra timidamente, Akaashi smise di parlare. Studiò la nuca di Bokuto, scrutando le ciocche disordinate di capelli bianchi e neri che si mescolavano. Dopodiché i suoi occhi verdi si misero a esaminare la sua pelle pallida; adesso le sue vene erano molto più evidenti, e gli si gonfiavano sotto la pelle ogni volta che si muoveva. Akaashi abbassò gli occhi, concentrandosi sul braccio attaccato alla mano che stava stringendo. 

Si soffermò sul piccolo ago infilato nell’avambraccio di Bokuto, fissò il sottile tubo che vi era collegato, e lo seguì fino alla sacca di fluidi endovena appesa sopra la sua testa. 

Ogni traccia del sorriso di Akaashi svanì. 

Dall’ultimo attacco di panico, per Bokuto era diventato improvvisamente più difficile controllare le sue parole, i suoi gesti e le sue azioni in generale. Persino un compito facile come quello di deglutire ora era un problema per lui, e dopo molti inutili tentativi di tenere giù il cibo che ingoiava, o anche solo di mandarlo giù, le infermiere avevano deciso che sarebbe stato meglio se Bokuto si fosse nutrito nell’unico altro modo possibile, cioè attraverso un tubo. 

Nel giro di sei giorni, Akaashi aveva scoperto che le uniche cose che Bokuto riusciva ad ingoiare erano piccoli spuntini come chicchi d’uva, cubetti di ghiaccio, o Mikado che fossero specificamente gusto fragola. Per Bokuto era quasi impossibile digerire qualsiasi altra cosa. L’unica altra opzione che aveva era restarsene seduto lì ed accettare qualsiasi cosa il liquido endovena avesse da offrirgli. 

Riportando lo sguardo su Bokuto, Akaashi fu felice di vedere che era ancora concentrato sulla finestra. A un certo punto, mentre Akaashi era perso nei suoi pensieri, la coperta blu intorno a Bokuto gli era stata tirata su fino al mento, in modo che ne uscisse solo il braccio che stringeva la mano di Akaashi. Il respiro di Bokuto era silenzioso, e la sua mano non restava mai immobile a lungo. Ogni tanto tremava, e ogni volta Akaashi la stringeva leggermente in risposta. Era questo il loro modo di comunicare senza parole. 

Era questo il modo di Akaashi di far sapere a Bokuto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, e questo riusciva sempre a confortarlo, a prescindere dalla situazione. 

Entrambi trovavano più facile credere in quella bugia che accettare la verità di ciò che sarebbe seguito. 

Nella gelida giornata del 3 gennaio, alle ore 20:04, aveva nevicato per la prima volta quell’anno. Bokuto era stato il primo ad accorgersene, ma anche l’ultimo a dire niente al riguardo. 

Fu solo quando Akaashi sollevò lo sguardo dallo schermo del suo portatile che si accorse che fuori nevicava forte. I suoi occhi si illuminarono, ansiosi di informarne Bokuto, ma quando si voltò a guardarlo, anziché venire accolto da un amico iperentusiasta, si trovò davanti un’espressione impassibile sul viso stanco di Bokuto. 

Akaashi si accigliò.

“Bokuto? Non la vedi?”

Alzando gli occhi dal portatile, Bokuto spostò l’attenzione su Akaashi. 

“Cos…?”

“La neve? Fuori sta nevicando.”

Bokuto si voltò per dare un’altra occhiata fuori dalla finestra. Certo, stava nevicando, e a secchiate, ma ciò non catturò l’attenzione di Bokuto. In realtà, non ebbe il minimo effetto su di lui. Riuscì a scrollare debolmente le spalle e si girò per continuare con il film che stava guardando ormai per la trentesima volta. 

Akaashi era sinceramente confuso.

“Pensavo che stessi aspettando la neve. Pensavo che fosse questo che volevi…”

Con le palpebre che gli cascarono e poi si riaprirono di scatto, Bokuto emise un debole suono. 

“Mnh-… Io… La vedo… Di con-tinuo.” 

Proprio in quel momento, Akaashi spalancò la bocca, rendendosi conto della verità. Le allucinazioni di Bokuto erano diventate parte di lui a tal punto che pensava che la neve fuori fosse soltanto un altro scherzo della sua mente. 

“Non è un’allucinazione, Bokuto. Sta nevicando per davvero.”

“…” Bokuto alzò lo sguardo per fissare di nuovo la finestra. Nei suoi occhi c’era un desiderio che Akaashi non sopportava di vedere. Con quel briciolo di forza che gli rimaneva, Bokuto si sollevò un minimo per vedere meglio fuori. La curiosità si era accesa in lui. Voleva sapere se fosse reale o no. Odiava quanto era diventato difficile per lui distinguere il reale dal falso. 

“Ti faccio vedere.” Akaashi si alzò e andò al davanzale. Aprì leggermente i vetri. Una raffica di vento gelido invase la stanza all’istante, risucchiando via il calore da tutto quel che toccava. 

A Bokuto si accapponò la pelle, la superficie di porcellana increspata dai brividi. Con grande sforzo si tirò addosso la spessa coperta.  
Akaashi chiuse rapidamente la finestra, dopo aver raccolto dal davanzale abbastanza neve da mostrare a Bokuto. Gli si avvicinò a grandi passi, con la neve che già si scioglieva tra le mani a coppa. Bokuto gli tese le sue, ansioso di sapere se fosse vera. 

“Vedi? Guarda.” Akaashi posò il piccolo mucchietto bianco di neve schiacciata sul palmo di Bokuto. Bokuto fissò il grumo di ghiaccio che si scioglieva, e, con un dito, lo premette per guardarlo cadere a pezzi. I minuscoli fiocchi di neve si deteriorarono nel calore del suo palmo, lasciandosi dietro una piccola pozza. 

Per un attimo a Bokuto mancò il respiro. Sgranò gli occhi. 

“Akaashi!”

“Lo so.”

“Portami… Fuori!”

“Si congela.” Akaashi mormorò quelle parole e scrutò Bokuto da capo a piedi. Non era nient’altro che una coperta munita di testa. “Tremi quando nella stanza fanno venti gradi. In questo momento, fuori fanno più o meno… Dodici gradi sottozero.”  
“Ti prego, Akaashi.”  
Stringendo le labbra fino a ridurle a una fessura, Akaashi scosse di nuovo la testa. Dire di no a Bokuto era davvero troppo difficile per lui, ma doveva essere fatto. 

“Non posso…”

“Ma perché?” Il morale di Bokuto crollò, e il suo cipiglio si fece profondo. 

“Questo tempo ti farà del male e basta. Devi essere protetto.”

“D-da… Cosa?” Bokuto fissò Akaashi: la sua espressione era passata dalla delusione al rifiuto. 

Akaashi inspirò, ma si accorse che non riusciva a dire nulla. Osservò cautamente Bokuto, ignaro di ciò che stava per dire. 

“Ho già un… Piede nella fossa. Riesco… Ap-pena a parlare. Riesco appe-na a camminare… Non riesco a mangiare. Non riesco a… Dor… mire. L’ul-l’ultima cosa che…” Strinse la mascella, frustrato da sé stesso e dalle parole che stava pronunciando. “Tu… Devi fare… È preoccuparti che mi… P-prenda un… Raffreddore.” 

“Bokuto.”

“F… Freddo o m-meno… Io in ogni caso non… Non durerò m-… Molto. Quindi per favore… Lasciami andare.” 

I suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli di Akaashi, e Akaashi si rese conto che non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Gli occhi di Bokuto gli dissero tutto. Tradussero tutto ciò che le sue parole non potevano comunicare. 

Akaashi abbassò lo sguardo distogliendolo da Bokuto, poi si rivolse di nuovo verso la finestra. 

“… Penso che al massimo possiamo arrivare alla finestra.” Disse in tono sommesso. 

“Per me… Va bene.” E con ciò, un nuovo sorriso si fece strada sul viso di Bokuto. 

Akaashi sospirò tra sé, frustrato dalla facilità con cui si era arreso alle suppliche di Bokuto. Ma, pensandoci, dedusse che non lo si potesse biasimare per questo. Non voleva essere lui a dire di no a qualcuno a cui nella vita restava poco o nulla.  
Questo, e il fatto che Akaashi non riusciva a non trovare tenero il sorriso di Bokuto, non importava che aspetto malato avesse quando lo mostrava.

“Andiamo…” Akaashi gli porse una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi in piedi. Lo esortò a tenersi addosso la coperta, ma Bokuto insistette per lasciarla indietro. Con una mano si aggrappò al trespolo della sacca dei fluidi e con l’altra a quella di Akaashi mentre barcollava verso la finestra. Le mani di Bokuto erano fredde come il ghiaccio, e la preoccupazione di Akaashi per lui crebbe ancora di più. Ma, non importava quanto si preoccupasse, Akaashi proseguì verso la finestra a passo lento e costante finché non ce la fecero. 

Una volta lì, Bokuto liberò la sua mano da quella di Akaashi e l’appoggiò al davanzale. L’aria era fredda e pungente e lo colpì come uno schiaffo in faccia mentre un’altra raffica si faceva strada a forza nella stanza d’ospedale. Eppure, questo non lo disturbò, perché Bokuto si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e inspirare profondamente, lasciando che il gelo bruciante dell’aria invernale gli riempisse i polmoni. Quando espirò, dalla bocca gli uscì uno sbuffo di vapore. Bokuto sporse leggermente la testa dalla finestra e restò così mentre i fiocchi di neve scendevano intorno a lui. 

“Non farlo.” Akaashi lo tirò dentro. Si aspettava di sentirlo protestare e lagnarsi, invece non ottenne niente. Bokuto si limitò a obbedire e a sporgere invece fuori tutto il braccio, solo ogni singolo fiocco passare attorno all’arto, come se nessuno di essi volesse toccarlo. Ogni tanto, uno o due gli atterravano sopra, e allora ritirava rapidamente la mano per cercare di distinguere il loro piccolo disegno. Li esaminava per un discreto tempo fino a che non si scioglievano, lasciando solo una goccia sul suo braccio. Dopodiché, ripeteva il processo, senza badare affatto al gelo che lo circondava. 

Akaashi osservava Bokuto, affascinato dai suoi gesti. Rappresentava quasi il comportamento di un bambino, che si concentrava su un’unica attività e si rifiutava di interromperla, ripetendo qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo senza che nessuno gli dicesse di smettere. Akaashi aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò fuori, distogliendo gli occhi da Bokuto. Nel profondo di lui si stava risvegliando quella familiare sensazione di terrore, qualcosa che Akaashi avrebbe voluto dimenticare. Appoggiò una mano sul davanzale e lo strinse finché le nocche non gli diventarono bianche. 

Condivisero un altro momento di silenzio, cosa che succedeva più spesso di quanto Akaashi non avrebbe voluto. Anche se l’abilità di linguaggio di Bokuto non era più quella di una volta, era ancora il più loquace dei due. Quindi, ogni volta che si metteva a tacere, uno sgradevole senso di disagio si impadroniva di Akaashi. Voleva sbarazzarsi di questa sensazione, sbarazzarsi di questo silenzio, così frugò in fretta nella sua mente alla ricerca di qualsiasi parola gli capitasse a tiro. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa -qualsiasi cosa- da poter dire a Bokuto, solo per liberarsi della sensazione orribile che minacciava di sopraffarlo. 

“Sai… Non te l’ho mai chiesto.” Riuscì a dire, lo sguardo fisso in lontananza. “Perché ti piace così tanto la neve, Bokuto?”

Attese una risposta, ma non la ottenne. Snervato, parlò di nuovo. 

“Intendo, nelle tue condizioni attuali, è un po’ un cliché, non trovi?” Era un tentativo di risollevargli il morale, o di “fare lo spiritoso”, come dicevano alcuni, ma ahimé, le sue parole andarono a vuoto e Bokuto gli rispose con un altro silenzio. Akaashi si accigliò profondamente. Si voltò per guardare bene in faccia Bokuto, ma desiderò di non averlo fatto. 

Chiuso nel suo silenzio, Bokuto piangeva tra sé e sé, con grosse lacrime che scorrevano in quantità giù per le sue guance. La mano che reggeva il suo peso contro la finestra vacillava senza posa, e l’altra rimaneva fuori, a tremare nel cuore freddo della notte. Sul braccio teso si erano raccolti svariati fiocchi, ma non si scioglievano in fretta. Restavano lì, giudicando Bokuto uno di loro per il resto delle loro vite gelate prima di sciogliersi o staccarsi.

Akaashi fissò Bokuto, aprendo la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma scoprì che non riusciva ad articolare nemmeno una semplice parola. Rendendosene conto, decise di agire e farsi avanti per consolarlo, ma non riuscì a fare nemmeno questo. Le sue gambe e braccia erano rigide, come il suo sguardo. Tutto quel che riusciva a fare era fissare lo spettacolo malinconico che gli si svolgeva davanti. 

Fai qualcosa… Akaashi chiuse la bocca e deglutì.  
Fai qualcosa… Qualsiasi cosa. 

Il corpo di Akaashi non gli rispondeva.

Poteva solo guardare quelle lacrime scendere più veloci, fino alla camicia da ospedale e al pavimento. Le luci che venivano da fuori si riflettevano sulle lacrime di Bokuto, illuminandogli il viso nel più delicato dei modi. Alla fine, Bokuto ritrasse la mano e la lasciò ricadere al suo fianco. Chinò la testa e cercò di controllare il suo pianto il più possibile, ma l’impresa si rivelò molto difficile, mentre gli sfuggivano singhiozzi che lo scuotevano in tutto il corpo. 

Dopo aver cercato di calmarsi per un momento, Bokuto esalò due semplici parole, con labbra tremanti.

“Perché… io?”

Akaashi continuò a fissarlo mentre la sua mente cercava le parole. Ne trovò alcune e le disse senza pensarci due volte. 

“Perché la vita è ingiusta.”

Bokuto alzò una mano fredda e gracile per asciugare il disastro che era la sua faccia. “C’… c’erano c-così tante cose che volevo fare…”

“Lo so.” Akaashi strinse il pugno, rimproverandosi mentalmente per l’attuale mancanza di emozione nel suo tono. 

Quando Bokuto si allontanò dalla finestra, Akaashi fu svelto a chiuderla, bloccando fuori dalla stanza l’aria pungente per il resto della notte. Poi si sporse e afferrò il braccio di Bokuto per aiutarlo a tornare a letto. 

Una volta che l’ebbero raggiunto, Bokuto tornò alla sua consueta posizione e si avvolse nella spessa coperta, poi diede le spalle ad Akaashi. Osservò la finestra in silenzio, senza badare al visitatore, o almeno, così sembrava ad Akaashi. Nel giro di qualche minuto, proprio quando Akaashi aveva iniziato ad agitarsi, Bokuto parlò.

“Akaashi…”

“Sì?” La sua intera attenzione era concentrata su Bokuto. 

Esitò per un momento, ma alla fine si espresse. “Non voglio che tu mi faccia più visita.”

A quelle parole, Akaashi strizzò gli occhi e si chinò in avanti. “Che cosa?”

“Per favore… Non farmi… Più visita.”

“No.” Akaashi si alzò in piedi. 

“Per favore-”

“No. È un po’ troppo tardi, Bokuto.” Un brivido percorse Akaashi, facendogli rizzare i peli sul collo. 

“Akaashi, per favore…”

“La mia risposta definitiva è no.” Si diresse dall’altro lato del letto, dove avrebbe potuto guardare Bokuto in faccia. Quando Bokuto se ne accorse, girò la testa e lentamente rotolò dall’altra parte. Akaashi sgranò gli occhi, mentre le sue emozioni cadevano vittima di una strana mescolanza di furia e di paura. 

“Bokuto, che cosa significa tutto questo?”

Bokuto non rispose. Rimase nella stessa posizione e mosse le mani solo per asciugarsi di nuovo il viso. 

“Rispondimi.”

Risucchiando aria tra i denti, Bokuto si tirò la coperta fin sotto al mento. Ci volle un po’, ma alla fine rispose. 

“Non voglio… che tu… ti a-affezioni a me p-più d-di quanto non abbia g-già fatto.”

Per poco Akaashi non sbuffò. “Che cosa ti fa pensare che io sia affezionato a te? Non l’ho mai detto.”

Questa volta, Bokuto spostò la sua attenzione su Akaashi. Il suo viso arrossato era contorto in una smorfia.

“S-sta’ zitto, Akaashi…” Prese un respiro profondo, frustrato da sé stesso e dalla graduale crescita della sua difficoltà a parlare, ma proseguì. “So che… Odi gli osp-edali. Adesso… Non ve-venirmi a dire che… Vieni qui tutti i giorni… perché ne avevi voglia.” 

Akaashi non aveva altro da aggiungere. Fissò Bokuto a bocca aperta, come se fosse stato sul punto di parlare, ma finì per restare muto. 

“So che… Ti importa… An-… Anche se solo un pochino.” Bokuto si coprì la bocca e tossì di colpo. Scoprì che parlare gli richiedeva molta più energia del previsto. Ciononostante, continuò a parlare. “Non so… Molto di questa… Malattia. In parte per-… ché avevo troppa paura di fare ricerche. Ma… so che non mi resta… molto tempo.” La sua frustrazione svanì lentamente, e sul suo viso pallido rimase solo un’aria di sconfitta. 

“Uno, forse due mesi al massimo, se mi va bene. Ecco… Quanto so che mi… Rimane.”

L’aria intorno ad Akaashi si fece più spessa, e improvvisamente gli sembrò difficile respirare. 

Bokuto abbassò lo sguardo e storse le labbra. “Ho sentito parlare i dottori. Non s… anno come… C-curarmi, quindi…” Da sotto la coperta, Akaashi poteva vedere le spalle di Bokuto alzarsi e abbassarsi. “D-da… qui… è tutta solo… una lenta discesa. E io n-non voglio che tu… Lo veda s-suc… cedere.” 

Bokuto se ne restò lì con gli occhi lucidi, le lacrime trattenute che luccicavano nella fioca illuminazione della stanza. 

“Non voglio… Che tu mi guardi… Mi guardi marcire.”

Piccole lacrime traboccarono dagli occhi di Bokuto e scivolarono giù per i suoi tratti inquietantemente placidi. “Quindi ho pensato che se te ne andassi adesso… Non… Dovresti… E non f-farebbe così male…”

Ancora una volta, quell’incantesimo annichilente s’impossessò di lui, e Akaashi non poté muoversi, né parlare. Tutto quello che riusciva a fare era osservare con muta angoscia mentre Bokuto finalmente accettava quel che era divenuto della sua breve vita. Akaashi si rese conto che tutti quei sorrisi che aveva visto prima erano sorrisi di rifiuto- risate forzate che cercavano disperatamente di ingannare Bokuto e fargli credere che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Ma non avrebbe potuto andare avanti così per sempre. Non nello stato in cui era. Bokuto si era sforzato di mantenere una facciata positiva, ma dentro di sé, era stato a pezzi per tutto il tempo. 

Ora Akaashi lo sapeva. 

Nel tentativo di muoversi, tamburellò le dita contro le gambe a un ritmo impaziente. Le stava provando tutte per convincersi almeno a fare qualcosa che facesse capire a Bokuto che era lì per lui. Fai qualcosa… Come un morto vivente, Akaashi si costrinse a fare un passo, poi un altro, finché non toccò la sponda del letto. Accantonò i pensieri negativi e si sedette a letto, proprio accanto a Bokuto. Akaashi non gli lasciò il tempo di reagire, avvicinandosi ancora di più, e quando fu abbastanza vicino, appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Bokuto.

Akaashi strinse insieme le mani per fermare il loro tremito incontrollabile. 

“Non me ne andrò, Koutarou.” Il suo tono era sommesso, gentile. “E niente di quello che dici mi farà andare via.”

Bokuto rimase in silenzio. Non disse una sola parola, nemmeno mentre allungava una mano ad asciugarsi di nuovo la faccia. Si limitò a tirare su col naso di tanto in tanto, e si rigirò sul posto, ma non disse nulla per opporsi alla decisione di Akaashi. 

Ne era felice.

Akaashi girò leggermente la testa, con la guancia delicatamente appoggiata contro la spalla di Bokuto. Prese un respiro lento e profondo e chiuse gli occhi, e le sue sopracciglia si unirono solo per un secondo. Le mani gli tremarono mentre si affondava le unghie nelle nocche. 

Bokuto non aveva più l’odore di un ospedale. 

Bokuto odorava di… Casa. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I titoli di coda si riflettevano negli occhi di Akaashi, scorrendo sullo schermo del suo portatile. 

Tornando a sedere, allungò una mano e mise in pausa il film sullo schermo. 

“Quindi, com’è stato guardarlo per la millesima volta?” C’era quasi un accenno di sarcasmo nella sua voce. 

Sdraiato accanto ad Akaashi, un Bokuto dal pallore spettrale sorrise. 

“… Bello…” Bokuto si rilassò e affondò la testa nel cuscino. Guardò verso Akaashi. Gli ci volle un momento per concentrare lo sguardo su di lui. 

Avvicinando a sé il computer, Akaashi fece scorrere il dito sul touchpad. Controllò lo schermo in basso a destra. 19 gennaio, 18:40. 

Akaashi indossò un’espressione solenne e chiuse il portatile. Si spostò e si drizzò a sedere contro la testata del letto, poi guardò Bokuto. 

I suoi occhi stanchi erano fissi su Akaashi. Aveva un grande sorriso. 

Costringendosi a sorridere a sua volta, Akaashi inclinò leggermente la testa. 

“Perché stai sorridendo?” Allungò una mano a toccare la fronte di Bokuto. Era fresco sotto il suo tocco- più freddo della maggior parte delle persone. Akaashi fu veloce a ritirare la mano, ma riuscì a farlo con discrezione. 

Ci volle un momento perché Bokuto rispondesse, ma dopo un po’, riuscì a tirare fuori qualche parola. 

“… Grazie…” 

“Non ti preoccupare.” Le labbra di Akaashi si curvarono in un sorriso goffo. “So che sei un appassionato di quel film.” Dicendo questo abbassò lo sguardo su Bokuto, e presto lo distolse. Qualcosa gli suggeriva che quelle parole non si riferissero al film, ma soffocò quel pensiero. 

Si girò per raggiungere la scatola di Mikado sul comodino. La aprì e ne tirò fuori uno. 

“Ne vuoi uno?”

Bokuto annuì e gli tese il braccio tremante. Akaashi glielo mise tra le dita, e Bokuto ritrasse la mano per tenere stretto a sé il biscotto. Con qualche difficoltà lo avvicinò al naso e inspirò il profumo di fragola, poi lasciò ricadere il braccio. Toccò leggermente il dolcetto, se lo rigirò tra le dita tremolanti, e lo esaminò, ma non lo mangiò mai. 

Akaashi riappoggiò la scatola sul comodino e sbuffò lievemente. 

“Sembra che tu ti sia affezionato più a quel Mikado che a me…”

Bokuto alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso, e lo riabbassò sullo snack che aveva tra le mani. Ci volle tempo perché le parole di Akaashi lo raggiungessero, ma quando finalmente lo fecero, la sua faccia si illuminò e scoppiò a ridere. 

Era il suono più debole che Akaashi avesse mai sentito. 

“Ah, finalmente ho detto qualcosa di divertente.” Akaashi ridacchiò insieme a Bokuto, incrociando le braccia. “Te l’avevo detto che anch’io ogni tanto ho i miei momenti.”

La risata di Bokuto si affievolì e lui chiuse gli occhi. 

“Ra… ramente…” 

“Dammi tregua.” La risata di Akaashi si trascinò per qualche secondo prima che anche lui si zittisse. 

Rimasero in silenzio in compagnia l’uno dell’altro prima che Bokuto parlasse, e la sua voce non era altro che un mero sussurro. 

“Keiji…”

Akaashi lo guardò.

“M-hm?”

Bokuto deglutì pesantemente e giocherellò con il Mikado che aveva in mano.

“Chiedi… mi p… Perché Cloud Atlas… mi piace così tanto.” 

Perplesso, Akaashi concentrò tutta la sua attenzione su Bokuto. 

“D’accordo, allora… Koutarou, perché ti piace così tanto Cloud Atlas?” Osservò attentamente Bokuto, curioso di scoprire quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta. 

Scrutando Akaashi con occhi impazienti, come se gli avesse posto quella domanda di sua spontanea volontà, Bokuto rispose felice. 

“B… BÈ, hai… Presente quando nel f-film… I… Personaggi muoiono in una certa vita?” Tenne i suoi stanchi occhi gialli su Akaashi, aspettando un suo cenno. Quando annuì, Bokuto continuò. “E-ecco… Mi piace quando… S-si ritrovano di nuovo… In un’altra vita.”

La voce di Bokuto era lieve e miserabile, priva di forza. Ma mentre parlava della sua scena preferita, Akaashi percepiva una sensazione potente provenire da lui… Una sensazione che prima non c’era.

Una sensazione di speranza. 

“M-mi fa… Pensare che a-avrò un’altra vita… Oltre questa… Una migliore… D… Dove posso davvero svegliarmi al tuo fianco… e stare con t… te…” Un sorriso giocò sulle sue labbra, esili e pallide. “Una in cui… Possiamo… Vivere una v… vita normale invece di… Questa.” 

In quel momento Akaashi non riusciva a trovare nessuna parola per rispondergli. Fissò Bokuto e poté solo annuire per qualsiasi cosa fosse quella che stava approvando. Si sentiva come se tutta l’aria gli fosse stata spremuta fuori dal corpo dalle parole di Bokuto. 

Tra tutte le cose che Bokuto più amava del film, Akaashi non avrebbe mai pensato che si trattasse di quella. 

Forzando un sorriso infelice, Akaashi si strofinò bruscamente il palmo con il pollice. 

“Sai… Mi piacerebbe. Molto.” Parlò dolcemente, rivolto a Bokuto. 

“Anche a me…” Gli occhi di Bokuto non si staccavano mai da Akaashi. Lo fissava assorto e osservava ogni sua mossa, al punto da catturare l’attenzione di Akaashi. 

“Perché mi guardi così?” I suoi occhi color smeraldo incontrarono quelli dorati. 

Sebbene la domanda fosse stata posta chiaramente, Bokuto non emise un suono, né si mosse. Invece insistette a fissare Akaashi con aria speranzosa. 

Dopo quelli che gli parvero i dieci secondi più lunghi della sua vita, un improvviso brivido corse lungo la schiena di Akaashi, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca. Trattenne il respiro, poi chiese di nuovo. 

“Koutarou… Perché mi guardi così?” Si sforzò con ogni fibra del suo essere di non far tremare la sua voce. 

Fu allora che Bokuto batté le palpebre, rendendosi conto della situazione, e, lentamente ma con sicurezza, mosse le labbra per parlare. 

“Solo… Perché…” Il suo tono sembrava quasi sorpreso. “Non volevo… Che andassi via. A volte quando… batto gli occhi… tu non ci sei più…” Bokuto si stropicciò un occhio, poi l’altro, e si lasciò ricadere le mani lungo i fianchi. 

Akaashi cercò di nascondere il suo cipiglio. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani di Bokuto. Erano magre e ossute, e riusciva a vedere le piccole vene blu arricciate intorno alle sue ossa sotto la carne. 

Allungò una mano e prese quella di Bokuto nella sua. 

La reazione automatica di Bokuto a quel calore fu di stringere le dita intorno alla presa di Akaashi. Lo guardò ed espirò lentamente dal naso. 

Akaashi incontrò il suo sguardo, poi abbassò gli occhi. 

“Non preoccuparti. Sono ancora qui.”

Bokuto annuì debolmente contro il cuscino.  
“Anch’io sono… Ancora qui…” La sua voce era ancora più sottile di prima, se possibile. 

Akaashi annuì insieme a lui. 

“Sì. Anche tu sei ancora qui…” 

Con la poca forza che gli restava, Bokuto sorrise raggiante. 

Akaashi avrebbe voluto poter fare lo stesso. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuovo Messaggio!

Da: Kuroo (Inviato il 31 gennaio alle 14:25)

[Hey, ci sei?]

Akaashi:

[Sì, sono qui.]

Kuroo: 

[Come vanno le cose?]

Akaashi:

[Potrebbero andare meglio. Potrebbero andare peggio.]

Kuroo: 

[Posso chiedere come sta Bokuto?]

Akaashi:

[È… Appeso a un filo.]

Kuroo:

[Riesce ancora a camminare? E a parlare?]

Akaashi:

[No. Ha perso la capacità di camminare poco più di una settimana fa. La capacità di parlare l’ha abbandonato poco dopo.]

Kuroo:

[Capisco. Sei davvero un tipo diretto, vero?]

Akaashi:

[Non so come altro metterla giù. Mi dispiace.]

Akaashi sollevò lo sguardo dal telefono e si voltò, notando che Bokuto lo stava di nuovo fissando con intenso interesse. 

Akaashi lesse nei suoi occhi “Chi è?”

Ficcandosi il telefono in tasca, Akaashi scrollò le spalle.

“Solo… Kuroo.” Pronunciò il nome in tono disinteressato nel tentativo di attutire il colpo, ma sapeva che, a prescindere da come si avvicinava all’argomento, Bokuto si sarebbe accigliato nel sentirlo. 

E lo fece.

Bokuto abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano di Akaashi. I suoi occhi lo tradivano, rivelando quanto davvero gli mancasse il suo amico. Sentendo il senso di colpa montargli in petto, Akaashi tirò fuori il cellulare con la stessa velocità con cui l’aveva nascosto. 

“Vorresti che ti mandasse una foto?”

Bokuto sollevò gli occhi e ci pensò su per un attimo, poi annuì.

Basandosi su questo, Akaashi scrisse a Kuroo di mandargli una sua foto da mostrare a Bokuto. La risposta di Kuroo impiegò un po’ di tempo per arrivare, ma a quel punto Akaashi si accorse che aveva inviato un video al posto di quello che gli aveva chiesto all’inizio. 

Akaashi si sporse dalla sedia per avvicinarsi a Bokuto. Con un gomito appoggiato sul letto, resse il telefono in modo che lo potessero vedere entrambi. Bokuto fissò lo schermo con occhi interessati, chiedendosi quale sarebbe stato il contenuto. Akaashi lo avviò, e partì un video di Kuroo. 

Era seduto a letto, a casa, con addosso una maglietta aderente e i capelli ridotti a un assoluto disastro.

“Come va, ragazzi? Ahhhh, so che non mi avete detto di mandare un video, ma non sono uno che segue le regole.” Imitò un’espressione spavalda, ma venne interrotto da qualcun altro. 

In sottofondo, si udiva una voce bassa. 

“Cosa? Te lo sei appena… Detto da solo?”

“No- wow, no, sto facendo un video.”

Kuroo spostò il telefono di lato, e un Kenma sfocato venne messo a fuoco sullo schermo. Era seduto a gambe incrociate, con una maglietta di due taglie troppo grande, e un cappello che sembrava gli fosse stato messo in testa senza il suo consenso. Era a testa china, e le sue dita si muovevano rapide sulla consolle che teneva tra le mani. A un certo punto, allungò una mano per togliersi il cappello, e lo gettò a terra con forza, senza guardare. 

“Di’ ciao, Kenma.”

“Aspetta, cosa? Non ho sentito cos’hai detto…” Kenma alzò lo sguardo e incontrò la fotocamera. Si alzò svelto dal letto e si allontanò. “Non mi filmare.”

“Almeno di’ ciao,” lo esortò Kuroo. 

“Ciao.” La voce incorporea giunse da fuori campo. 

“Ed ecco a voi Kenma…” Brontolò Kuroo riposizionandosi a letto, poi sorrise. “Ma a parte lui… Spero vada tutto bene. Um…” Si grattò una guancia, proprio sotto l’occhio. “Mi mancate. Tu mi manchi particolarmente, Bokuto. Um… Tieni duro, d’accordo? Akaashi, trattalo bene, altrimenti cazzo se ti meno.” 

A quelle parole, Bokuto fece un largo sorriso. Avrebbe riso, se avesse potuto.

Un sorriso sfiorò anche le labbra di Akaashi, ma fu veloce a sparire. 

“BÈ, suppongo che per ora sia tutto qui. Vi farei salutare anche da Kenma, ma-” Girò la testa per guardarsi intorno, “Se n’è andato… dalla stanza…? Sì, è uscito dalla stanza. Quindi vi saluterò anche da parte sua! Ci si vede, Bokuto. Sii forte. E ricorda, sei il migliore.” Fece il “segno della pace” con la mano, e il video finì con lui sullo schermo. 

Akaashi sospirò. Pensò che il video fosse passato troppo in fretta, ma in realtà era durato poco meno di trenta secondi. 

“Per uno che si chiama Kuroo, ha sicuramente una personalità colorita.” *** Akaashi si alzò a sedere e posò il telefono sul comodino. 

Bokuto annuì e alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verso Akaashi. 

“Eravate migliori amici, eh…?”

Bokuto annuì di nuovo. Si sforzò di sollevare una mano, e lentamente tracciò dei cerchi con l’indice a lato della testa. 

“È pazzo?”

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Bokuto crebbe appena un pochino, indicando che aveva risposto di sì alla domanda di Akaashi. 

Erano i momenti come questo che facevano capire ad Akaashi che animo innocente avesse davvero Bokuto. Di tanto in tanto, gli tornava in mente che Bokuto aveva vent’anni, il che non faceva che appesantire Akaashi più del solito. Gli faceva male pensare che Bokuto aveva appena potuto sperimentare le gioie della vita di un giovane adulto prima che quella malattia invalidante si impossessasse di lui. La cosa lo faceva sentire frustrato, infuriato, e in genere rattristato, ma Akaashi non poteva mostrare nulla di tutto ciò. Non davanti a Bokuto. 

Quindi, anziché assumere un’espressione amara, Akaashi ne mantenne una neutra, come sempre. Era il modo migliore, nonché l’unico che aveva, di nascondere il suo dolore. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erano trascorse diverse ore dal messaggio di Kuroo, e né Bokuto né Akaashi fecero molto. 

Senza voce, Bokuto non poteva mandare avanti una conversazione come una volta, non importava quanto ci provasse. E anche se fosse stato in grado di parlare, non sarebbe riuscito a farlo a lungo, considerato lo stato in cui era. I suoi movimenti erano lenti e scoordinati, gli unici suoni che riusciva ad emettere erano fievoli e, la maggior parte delle volte, inudibili. A volte, Bokuto non faceva altro che restarsene sdraiato a letto, svegliandosi di scatto non appena il suo corpo cercava così disperatamente di cadere nel sonno che conosceva un tempo. Quando succedeva, assumeva un’espressione frustrata per un solo momento, prima che la sua faccia fosse troppo stanca per mantenerla. 

Quando Bokuto faceva così, Akaashi normalmente distoglieva lo sguardo per risparmiarsi quella vista. Ma in rare occasioni, non aveva altra scelta che osservare Bokuto cadere sotto i colpi della sua malattia, e lo odiava. 

Ogni volta che Akaashi assisteva a quella scena, la sua mente gli ripeteva una sola frase, che volesse sentirla oppure no. 

Questo è l’aspetto di una persona che sta morendo.  
Akaashi abbassò rapidamente lo sguardo, che si bloccò sulle sue mani. Le fissò intensamente con quella sua stessa placida espressione, rendendo il tutto ancora più snervante. Voleva che quel pensiero sparisse dalla sua mente. Non voleva averci niente a che fare. Scacciò a forza quelle parole e le sostituì con altre. Parole che dicevano, Non morirà. Starà bene. 

Ma pensandoci, arrivando al vero significato delle due frasi, scoprì che non riusciva a decidere quale fosse più terrificante.

Chiuse gli occhi e liberò un sospiro, sentendo la speranza abbandonarlo a ogni secondo che passava. Temeva che non sarebbe riuscito a tirarsi fuori da quello stato, poi si rese conto che non era solo nell’affrontarlo. 

Sentì il più delicato dei tocchi sfiorargli il braccio, e si voltò ad incontrare occhi esausti quanto preoccupati. Akaashi si drizzò a sedere e si ricompose. 

“Sto bene.” Commentò a bassa voce, appoggiandosi allo schienale. “Come ti senti, Koutarou?”

Bokuto batté lentamente le ciglia. Era il suo modo di dire che stava bene. Non alla grande, ma bene. 

Akaashi strinse le labbra e annuì. Si scoprì incapace di aggiungere altro, immaginando che nemmeno Bokuto avrebbe avuto altro da dire, ma si sbagliava. 

Di nuovo, sentì quel leggero tocco sul braccio. Sorpreso, diede di nuovo a Bokuto la sua attenzione. 

“Hm? Che c’è?” Girò la sedia verso Bokuto. 

Sollevando lo sguardo su Akaashi, Bokuto si accigliò e tentò di articolare delle parole, ma invano. Si guardò intorno e mosse le dita, in cerca di un telefono. Akaashi lo capì rapidamente, e tirò fuori il proprio cellulare per lasciarglielo usare. Aprì l’applicazione degli appunti e resse il telefono di fronte a Bokuto. Ed ecco che lui cominciò a premere senza precisione i tasti per comporre le parole che cercava. Gli ci volle un po’ di tempo per mettere giù quel che stava cercando di dire, ma, dopo diversi minuti, ritirò la mano. 

Akaashi lesse la frase:

“Se avessi saputo che le parole che ti ho detto una settimana fa sarebbero state le ultime, le avrei scelte con più attenzione.”

Akaashi scrutò intensamente il telefono, poi ne staccò gli occhi a forza e guardò Bokuto. 

“Non eri soddisfatto di quelle parole?”

Lentamente, Bokuto annuì. 

“BÈ, allora, se avessi una seconda possibilità…” Akaashi esitò. Quasi non voleva fargli quella domanda. “Cosa sceglieresti di dire?”

Nel preciso istante in cui quelle parole uscirono dalle labbra di Akaashi, le nuvole fuori si aprirono, lasciando che la luce arancione del sole al tramonto inondasse la stanza. Illuminò sia Bokuto che Akaashi, ed entrambi strizzarono gli occhi nello stesso momento. Nonostante questo, ad Akaashi non sfuggì l’aria nervosa che si era impadronita del viso di Bokuto. 

Adesso era curioso come mai prima.

“Ehm… Bokuto? Non devi dirmelo ora se non vuoi.”

Bokuto scosse la testa. 

“Quindi… Non vuoi?”

Scosse di nuovo la testa, stavolta più forte. 

“Ah, vuoi dirmelo adesso.”

Questa volta, un debole suono uscì dalla gola di Bokuto attraverso la bocca chiusa, e lui annuì.

“D’accordo.” Akaashi si dimenò sulla sedia, intimidito. Lanciò un’occhiata di lato. “Quante parole ha? La cosa che vuoi dire, intendo.”

Rispondendo lentamente come sempre, Bokuto alzò una mano. Ne sporgevano due dita. 

Akaashi sentì il cuore sprofondargli fino allo stomaco. Un altro brivido minacciò di scuoterlo, ma restò immobile, per quanto difficile fosse. 

“Due parole? Tutto lì?” Akaashi si costrinse a sorridere. Sorridere sembrava un obbligo adesso. “Interessante…” 

Ti prego… Ti prego, non dirlo. 

Tese il braccio e resse il telefono di fronte a Bokuto per permettergli di scrivere. 

Ti prego non scriverlo… Non voglio sentirlo. Non voglio leggerlo. Non voglio saperlo. 

Per quella che parve un’eternità, Bokuto scrisse sul telefono di Akaashi. La sua mano tremava al punto che era impossibile decifrare quali lettere stesse premendo. Akaashi stava per mettersi a trattenere il respiro quando Bokuto finalmente ritrasse la mano. Se la lasciò ricadere sulla pancia, dove restò. I suoi occhi dorati scrutarono la stanza in cerca di Akaashi. Quando finalmente lo trovò, quelle iridi già luminose si accesero appena un po’ più del solito. E insieme a quel bagliore arrivò il suo sorriso. Era piccolo e misero, ma era lì.

Akaashi si assicurò di scattarne una fotografia mentale prima di abbassare lo sguardo e chiudere gli occhi. Afferrò il suo cellulare e prese un profondo respiro, riempiendosi i polmoni con tutta l’aria che poteva prima di espirare dal naso. Girò il telefono verso di sé, riaprì gli occhi, e lesse le due parole che lo avrebbero perseguitato per sempre.

… O almeno, così credeva. 

Akaashi spalancò gli occhi, e le sue sopracciglia si inarcarono per la sorpresa. Sullo schermo non c’era quel che avrebbe pensato, ma piuttosto… Un semplice complimento. 

“Sei bellissimo.”

Immobilizzandosi sulla sedia, Akaashi rilesse quelle parole dieci volte prima di alzare finalmente lo sguardo. Sentiva il cuore picchiargli contro il petto, come se avesse voluto liberarsi. I suoi occhi si fissarono in quelli di Bokuto. 

“Tu… Pensi che io sia bellissimo?” Chiese in tono incredulo. 

Mentre riusciva ad annuire debolmente, le labbra di Bokuto si incurvarono appena ai lati. Con questo, sollevò una mano tremante e il suo indice. Stava cercando di dire qualcos’altro ad Akaashi.

Tirando a indovinare rapidamente, Akaashi borbottò, “Uno?”

Bokuto tenne su il dito, poi lo spostò a indicare sé stesso. Non diede ad Akaashi il tempo di indovinare, passando a indicare i propri occhi, e infine Akaashi. 

Debolmente, Akaashi aprì le labbra. Non riusciva quasi a trovare la propria voce, ma quando la trovò, fece del suo meglio per non farla tremare. 

“Fin dal… Primo giorno in cui mi hai visto…”

Con questo, il braccio di Bokuto gli ricadde sulla pancia. Fece l’unica cosa che poteva fare e annuì di nuovo, poi chiuse gli occhi, e si voltò leggermente. 

Akaashi osservò con curiosità mentre le labbra di Bokuto s’incurvavano tremanti in un enorme sorriso, e, mentre la luce catturava i suoi lineamenti, realizzò quanto Bokuto fosse davvero in imbarazzo. 

Il suo viso si illuminò della più tenue sfumatura di rosso, e cercò di nasconderlo ad Akaashi. Sembrava che sentire i suoi pensieri repressi finalmente pronunciati ad alta voce gli avesse scosso i nervi più del previsto.

Vedendo questo accadere sotto i suoi occhi, Akaashi riuscì a malapena a pensare. Il cuore gli batteva a mille miglia all’ora, faticava a deglutire, e una delle sue gambe dondolava veloce su e giù. Non sapeva come reagire, non sapeva cosa fare o dire, ma mentre cercava le parole giuste, o la cosa giusta, si ritrovò a fare qualcosa che non si aspettava da sé stesso. 

Una risata spensierata si liberò dal profondo del suo petto, e quel suono riempì la stanza non appena raggiunse l’aria. Rideva forte, o almeno più forte che poteva. La sua voce era gentile, leggera nelle orecchie di Bokuto. Gli fece aprire gli occhi e guardare verso Akaashi, sbalordito. Quegli occhi color del miele registrarono ogni dettaglio possibile del viso ridente di Akaashi. Il modo in cui le sue labbra si arricciavano agli angoli, il modo in cui strizzava gli occhi al punto che restava visibile a malapena un bagliore verde. Bokuto catturò tutto questo e, nel giro di un nulla, si trovò a ridere a propria volta. 

Era una risata silenziosa. Era così flebile che la si poteva a malapena udire, ma c’era, e Akaashi riusciva a sentirla, quindi era abbastanza per Bokuto. La sua faccia era ancora della stessa sfumatura di rosso, ma non gli importava. Era felice così com’era. Era felice di aver ammesso quelle parole. Era felice che Akaashi avesse trovato in lui qualcuno che gli faceva compagnia. 

Tra una risata e l’altra, Akaashi riuscì a parlare. 

“Sei… Ridicolo.” Disse con leggerezza, le dita che gli tremavano intorno al telefono. 

Bokuto gli lanciò un’occhiata che poteva essere interpretata solo come, “Lo sono, non è vero?”

Lentamente, la risata di Akaashi si affievolì in una risatina, e lì seduto, guardò Bokuto con occhi placidi. Un’espressione sincera si fece strada sul viso di Akaashi, e una mano si allungò a ravviare i suoi riccioli corvini. 

“Grazie, Koutarou.” Sussurrò dolcemente, la voce che gli tremava in gola. Allungò una mano e trovò quella di Bokuto. 

Bokuto strinse automaticamente la presa, come sempre. Fissò Akaashi con quel sorriso che sembrava non svanire mai. I suoi occhi dicevano, 

“Prego, Keiji.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 febbraio. 

Che ore sono?

Akaashi si stirò leggermente nel letto e si lasciò sfuggire un debole grugnito. Non si prese la briga di controllare. Non gli importava. 

Il cielo era già nero. Capì che dovevano essere già passate le cinque del pomeriggio. Quindi non gli importava più. Non gli importava se fossero le sette di sera, o le otto di sera, o le dodici di mattina, o se l’orologio del mondo avesse smesso di muoversi. 

Gli importava solo che Bokuto fosse ancora con lui, accanto a lui, che respirasse, che fosse vivo. 

Gli importava solo che Bokuto Koutarou fosse ancora lì.

Akaashi girò la testa per toccare il collo di Bokuto con la fronte. 

La risposta di Bokuto giunse in ritardo, eppure reagì, voltandosi verso Akaashi per toccargli la cima della testa con il mento. Il soffice tocco dei capelli di Akaashi sul suo mento confortò Bokuto, e lo attirò in uno stato di rilassamento. 

Ad Akaashi piaceva quando succedeva. Riduceva gli spasmi che coglievano il corpo di Bokuto, permettendogli di essere più disteso del solito. Akaashi non sapeva perché avesse questo effetto su di lui, ma ce l’aveva, ed era quella l’unica cosa importante. 

Era un giorno particolarmente freddo, ma Akaashi era felice di sapere che la stanza d’ospedale forniva abbastanza calore da evitare che Bokuto congelasse. Eppure, Bokuto veniva comunque colto da brividi che arrivavano in scariche piccole e brevi e duravano solo alcuni secondi prima che il suo corpo si facesse troppo debole per continuare. 

Quando capitava, Akaashi si assicurava sempre di stringere forte Bokuto a sé, per fargli capire che era lì per lui. Che non era un’altra delle illusioni create dalla sua mente. 

Di tanto in tanto Akaashi gli mormorava piano qualcosa, per mantenere una piccola conversazione, spesso a senso unico. Di solito faceva domande da sì o no, a cui Bokuto poteva rispondere facilmente annuendo o scuotendo la testa. Ma a volte c’erano domande a cui non rispondeva, nonostante Akaashi gliele facesse due volte. 

Non avrebbe sempre ottenuto una risposta, Akaashi ne era consapevole, ma lui chiedeva comunque. Altre volte, gli diceva semplicemente quello che gli passava per la testa. 

Era strano: meno cose Bokuto gli chiedeva, più Akaashi si trovava a raccontargliene. 

Rilassando la testa nella curva del collo di Bokuto, Akaashi batté stancamente gli occhi e fissò lo sguardo in lontananza. Non si concentrò su nulla in particolare… Una cosa che ricordava di aver visto fare a Kenma. Aveva la mano stretta intorno a una delle esili braccia di Bokuto, e di tanto in tanto lo massaggiava con il pollice per confortarlo. Condividevano la stessa coperta blu navy, stretti sotto di essa, tenendosi caldi a vicenda nel modo migliore che avevano a disposizione. Mentre Akaashi se ne stava lì, in silenzio, ascoltando il respiro affaticato di Bokuto, aprì la bocca per parlare.

“Koutarou?”

La sua voce era abbastanza alta perché Bokuto potesse appena sentirlo. Lo sentì muoversi contro la sua testa in risposta, così continuò. Fece un respiro profondo e scacciò il bruciore dai suoi occhi. 

“Voglio che tu sappia che… Non mi pento di averti incontrato.”  
Bokuto non si mosse molto. Ora si limitava a respirare. 

“Sono… Molto felice di averti incontrato. E di averti potuto conoscere…”

Akaashi s’interruppe per un lungo momento e per un po’ non disse nulla. Ma poi parlò di nuovo. 

“Quindi… Grazie, Koutarou, per avermi parlato nel corridoio quel giorno… E per avermi chiesto se stessi bene. Perché allora non stavo bene. Ma… adesso sì.”

Lasciando scivolare la testa sul petto di Bokuto, Akaashi si appoggiò sulla sua figura fragile. Ascoltò il ritmo accelerato del cuore di Bokuto, che batteva ancora, e seppe che quella era la risposta alle sue parole. 

Akaashi chiuse gli occhi contro di lui. Scoprì di non avere più nulla da dire. Invece, lasciò che fossero le sue azioni a parlare per lui. Si strinse a Bokuto, e spinse la faccia nel calore del suo collo. Sentiva il mento di Bokuto sfregargli in cima alla testa, come sempre. Era qualcosa che non mancava mai di confortare Akaashi. Inspirò quel familiare profumo a cui si era affezionato così tanto, poi espirò silenziosamente contro la clavicola sporgente di Bokuto. 

Akaashi sentì un braccio debole e malato sollevarsi per appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla. Si avvicinò ancora e lasciò che il suo corpo si rilassasse. Il suo respiro si calmò e, nel giro di un niente, riusciva già a sentirsi scivolare, lentamente, nella calda presa del sonno, incapace di opporre resistenza. 

Le ultime parole di Akaashi, frastornato, furono, “Buonanotte, Koutarou”, prima che cadesse in un sonno profondo. 

Quella notte non sognò niente di particolare. Non soffrì di incubi, né vide nulla di vagamente simile a un sogno. Non c’era niente. Solo oscurità.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi si svegliò sentendosi la luce del sole in faccia. Era calda, e chiunque altro l’avrebbe sicuramente trovata rassicurante, ma, mentre si rigirava nel letto, era certo che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. 

Mantenne gli occhi semichiusi e i movimenti contenuti, aggrappandosi alla falsa speranza che Bokuto non si muovesse perché non voleva svegliarlo. Ma Akaashi sapeva che non era questo il caso. Semplicemente non voleva accettarlo. 

Allungando un braccio tremante, Akaashi afferrò la mano di Bokuto. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse il suo palmo. Era freddo. La mano gli tremava più forte ogni secondo che passava, come se il movimento potesse svegliare Bokuto. Il viso di Akaashi affondò nella curva del suo collo. Spinse il naso contro la pelle fresca. Le sue labbra sfiorarono la clavicola di lui, alla disperata ricerca di quel familiare calore. Ora stringeva entrambe le mani di Bokuto tra le sue, incessantemente tremanti. Non riusciva a trovargli il battito. 

La devastazione si abbatté su Akaashi in quell’istante. Era una sensazione surreale, che non sarebbe mai riuscito a descrivere, nemmeno in un milione di anni. Lo schiacciava, minacciando di distruggerlo dall’interno. Il dolore gli marchiò l’anima a fuoco, rendendolo invalido, muto fino a che non seppe nemmeno più cosa fossero le parole. 

Un singhiozzo si fece strada nella gola di Akaashi. 

Cercò disperatamente di trattenerlo. Cercò disperatamente di darsi un contegno, ma sapeva di essere troppo debole per mettere insieme una recita simile. Dopo che gli fu sfuggito il secondo singhiozzo, si sentì precipitare in una spirale. Non c’era modo di nasconderlo. Era annientato. 

Il suo corpo si contorceva ad ogni singhiozzo che gli veniva strappato, arrotolandosi su sé stesso. Tenne il viso sul collo del cadavere, appena sotto la mascella, inspirando tutto quello che restava di Bokuto.  
C’erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto fare con lui, così tante cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma tutte sembravano essere scomparse quando infine era arrivato il momento. Akaashi voleva gridare, ma non trovava la sua voce. Nemmeno una frase riusciva a superare la sua sofferenza. 

Restò contro Bokuto e si strinse a lui con quella poca forza che gli rimaneva. Non si alzò per avvertire le infermiere, o i dottori, o nessuno dell’ospedale. Sapeva che, una volta che l’avessero scoperto, gli avrebbero tolto Bokuto. 

Quindi rimase lì, stretto a Bokuto, godendosi la sua compagnia per un’ultima volta prima di non vederlo mai più. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una volta uscito dall’ospedale, Akaashi non si guardò mai indietro. 

Quel giorno tornò a casa con una coperta appallottolata tra le braccia, una sciarpa bordeaux intorno al collo, e nient’altro dell’ospedale. Le strinse a sé a sette gradi sottozero, e sebbene molte persone gli lanciassero occhiate strane e lo guardassero di sbieco, nulla di tutto ciò lo colpì minimamente. Il fattore del freddo non esisteva più per Akaashi. Non riusciva a sentirlo. La sua mente non glielo permetteva.

Arrivò a casa senza nulla più che un “ciao” ai suoi genitori, seduti in soggiorno. Gli fecero delle domande. Rispose artificiosamente. Gli chiesero della coperta e della sciarpa, ma non gli chiesero mai di Bokuto. 

Akaashi ne era felice. Dopotutto, era stata una buona idea non raccontare loro di lui.

Salì le scale fino alla sua camera, arrotolò la sua coperta -no- la coperta di Bokuto in un mucchietto, e la lasciò cadere sul letto insieme alla sciarpa. Pescò il telefono dalla tasca, e premette il tasto “chiama” su uno dei suoi contatti. Avvicinò il cellulare all’orecchio e attese che si collegasse alla linea. Quando lo fece, Akaashi venne salutato da un, “Pronto?”

Akaashi esitò. Deglutì profondamente e guardò fuori dalla finestra. 

“Pronto. Kuroo? Sono Akaashi. Sei occupato?”

La voce di Kuroo era riservata e riluttante.

“No.”

“Se non è un grosso problema, posso venire da te?”

All’altro capo del telefono, Kuroo tacque. Lo sapeva già. Prese un respiro udibile, e Akaashi sentì il rumore di qualcosa che grattava. Dopo un momento, finalmente parlò. La sua voce era solenne.

“Certo.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi era seduto sul bordo del letto di Kuroo, e guardava fuori dalla finestra senza concentrarsi su nulla. Kuroo gli parlava, e lui ascoltava, spesso rispondendo. Ma per la maggior parte del tempo, se ne restava soltanto seduto lì, a fissare il vuoto. 

Kuroo sarebbe stato preoccupato, non fosse stato che aveva scoperto cos’era successo il giorno prima. Era in uno stato molto simile a quello di Akaashi, seduto sullo stesso lato del letto, a una buona distanza dal suo ospite. Spesso quei suoi occhi gialli guizzavano verso il pavimento, poi sul soffitto, intorno alla stanza, e poi di nuovo sul pavimento, ma non guardavano mai Akaashi. 

Teneva che, se l’avesse fatto, non sarebbe riuscito a tenere a bada le emozioni. 

“Che aspetto aveva?” Domandò Kuroo in un sussurro. 

Ad Akaashi ci volle un po’ per rispondere. 

“Quando mi sono svegliato?”

“Sì…” Kuroo abbassò lo sguardo. 

Akaashi emise un grugnito poco convinto e continuò a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé.

“Pallido. Malato. Morto.”

“Come ti sei accorto che non… C’era più?”

“Tutto il suo corpo era rilassato. Aveva la testa appoggiata contro la mia con il peso di qualcuno di incosciente.”

Questa volta fu Kuroo a grugnire, e il suono proveniva dal profondo del suo petto. Fu lento a parlare, ma lo fece. 

“Andrai al suo funerale?”

“No.”

La risposta arrivò molto più in fretta di quanto Kuroo non si fosse aspettato. Lo stupì, mentre Akaashi continuava.

“Mi rifiuto di andarci. Il mio ultimo ricordo di Bokuto non sarà un’immagine di lui vestito elegante, pallido, rigido, e ficcato in una bara, circondato da una massa innumerevole di persone a cui non è mai importato nulla di lui fino a quando hanno saputo della sua morte. Il mio ultimo ricordo di Koutarou è già con me, e morirà insieme a me.” 

La voce di Akaashi era monocorde, ma a Kuroo non sfuggì il veleno con cui sottolineò ogni parola prima dell’ultima frase. Capiva le ragioni di Akaashi e non pensò nemmeno di fargli pesare il suo tono gelido. Kuroo era amareggiato tanto quanto lui. Nemmeno lui aveva alcuna intenzione di presentarsi al funerale. Sarebbe stato infuriato con tutti i presenti, e sapeva che lo stesso dolore bruciava anche in Akaashi. 

Kuroo si incurvò in avanti e giunse le mani. Fissò il muro e cominciò a far rimbalzare una gamba su e giù mentre le sue emozioni iniziavano lentamente a reclamarlo. 

“Sai… Ehm…” Abbassò gli occhi e si strofinò bruscamente il collo, lasciandosi dietro profondi segni rossi. “Bokuto, lui… Gli piacevi davvero- uh- teneva veramente a te… Parlava sempre di te quando ti ha incontrato per la prima vol-”

“Non farlo.”

Kuroo si bloccò. Con la mano attaccata al collo, sollevò lentamente lo sguardo a scoprire che Akaashi lo fissava con occhi vuoti, privi di ogni emozione conosciuta. 

“Non farlo, Kuroo. Non… Farlo e basta.”

Akaashi deglutì profondamente, e si voltò di nuovo a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Intrecciò le dita e affondò le unghie nel dorso delle mani. Stava reindirizzando il dolore. 

“Scusa.” Fu l’ultima parola che Kuroo mormorò prima di fissare il vuoto a sua volta, senza più nulla da dire. 

Restarono in silenzio in compagnia l’uno dell’altro per quelli che sembrarono cinque minuti, e per tutto il tempo, Akaashi non lanciò mai un’occhiata a Kuroo al suo fianco. Soltanto quando scorse la sua figura piegarsi in due con la coda dell’occhio Akaashi si decise a guardare nella sua direzione, e quando lo fece, si trovò davanti un Kuroo che singhiozzava piano, con la faccia affondata tra le mani. Anche se in ritardo, d’istinto Akaashi si mosse e si sedette accanto a Kuroo. Posò una mano sulla sua ampia schiena e lo accarezzò gentilmente, sperando di consolarlo e di essere il più forte dei due. Ma a ogni secondo che passava, Akaashi riusciva a sentire il proprio dolore montare sempre più dentro di lui. Avrebbe desiderato opporre resistenza, ma sapeva che non c’era modo di farlo. 

Presto Akaashi appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Kuroo, mentre anche lui cadeva vittima della sofferenza che lentamente lo divorava vivo. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erano trascorsi tre giorni dalla morte di Bokuto, e si poteva dire con sicurezza che ad Akaashi dormire non veniva più facile come una volta. Nell’arco di quei tre giorni, aveva racimolato un totale di poco più di quattro ore di sonno. La prima di quelle tre notti, Akaashi si era direttamente rifiutato di dormire, nel timore di un altro terrore notturno. Durante le altre due, si era sforzato di calmarsi e addormentarsi, ma ogni volta o si ritrovava a svegliarsi da uno strano sogno, o a restare sveglio nel bel mezzo della notte, per metà aspettandosi di ricevere un messaggio da parte di Bokuto. 

A volte, Akaashi rileggeva le conversazioni che aveva avuto con lui. Scorreva in su, su, su fino al primo messaggio, poi di nuovo fino in fondo, aspettando che in basso a sinistra apparissero i cerchi. Ma non riceveva mai nulla. 

Quella notte non andò diversamente: Akaashi ripeté quel gesto per la ventesima volta quel giorno, con il pollice che scorreva su e giù per diversi minuti finché finalmente non si fermava. Quando finì, però, anziché spegnere il telefono e tentare di costringersi a qualche ora di sonno, Akaashi fissò lo schermo del cellulare con nostalgia, e lesse gli ultimi messaggi che si erano inviati. 

Bokuto (Inviato alle 2:15, 20 dicembre):

[Hey! Akaashiiiii. Sei sveglio?]

Akaashi:

[Sì. Che c’è?]

Bokuto:

[Sono emozionato che domani verrai a trovarmi!]

Akaashi:

[Ma ti faccio visita tutti i giorni.]

Bokuto:

[Lo so! Non salti mai un giorno… I tuoi genitori non ti chiedono mai perché vieni qui così tanto?]

Akaashi:

[Pensano che sia in stage. Quindi non gli dispiace.]

Bokuto:

[Oh! Per me funziona. ٩( 'ω' )و]

Akaashi:

[Lo spero bene. Funziona anche per me. Mi assicurerò di portarmi dietro il portatile la prossima volta. Possiamo rivedere Cloud Atlas.]

Bokuto:

[SÌ! TI PREGO! Grazie, Akaashi!]

20 dicembre alle 3:45

[Probabilmente ti sei addormentato. Scusa se ti scrivo sempre così tardi. Dormi bene, Akaashi! Ci vediamo presto.]

Akaashi si accigliò e sentì quel familiare dolore perforargli il petto. Rilesse “Dormi bene, Akaashi!” e inspirò con fragilità.

“Ci sto provando…”

Non ce la fece a rileggere le ultime tre parole del messaggio e alla fine spense il telefono. Lo appoggiò sul comodino accanto al suo letto e si seppellì nella coperta che aveva condiviso così generosamente con Bokuto. Prese un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi, e le sue sopracciglia si unirono mentre la sua fronte si increspava. Aveva ancora il suo odore. 

Akaashi si rilassò sul materasso e chiuse gli occhi, emettendo un debole sbadiglio. Adagiò la testa sul cuscino, e, con sua sorpresa, nel giro di pochi minuti, si sentì scivolare nel sonno. Era strano, non addormentarsi contro il corpo di Bokuto, ma Akaashi sapeva che avrebbe dovuto abituarsi di nuovo a dormire da solo. Sperava solo che la notte non gli avrebbe portato sogni maligni. Voleva soltanto rivedere Bokuto, anche solo per un secondo. Espirò esausto, e finalmente si addormentò.

Quella notte, sognò della prima sera in cui Bokuto era venuto a casa sua. Sognò di come Bokuto si era sepolto nella coperta blu navy per guardare il film sullo schermo del computer, e di come l’aveva stretto tra le braccia per aiutarlo a cercare di dormire. Ricordava ancora i piccoli dettagli, come il modo in cui la maglietta a stelline di Bokuto di tanto in tanto gli scivolava giù dalla spalla quando si rigirava nel letto, e come la sensazione del peso di Bokuto su di lui gli toglieva il respiro. Akaashi sentiva ancora i suoi capelli bianchi e neri arruffati sfiorargli la guancia ogni volta che si muoveva, e il calore che emanava da lui quando lo teneva stretto. Tutto questo era ancora lì, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso che lasciava Akaashi perplesso. 

A un certo punto del sogno, Akaashi guardò fuori dalla finestra. Il cielo notturno era improvvisamente diventato azzurro pallido, e il caldo bagliore arancione del sole si spandeva all’orizzonte. Si voltò lentamente a guardare Bokuto, e lo osservò mentre giaceva tra le sue braccia. Akaashi pronunciò il suo nome, e con questo, Bokuto si svegliò. Si girò e incontrò lo sguardo di Akaashi con occhi insonnoliti, ma ben riposati. Si stiracchiò e soffocò uno sbadiglio, ravviò con la mano il caos dei suoi capelli, e rilassò la testa sulla spalla di Akaashi. 

La luce del sole entrò nella stanza, riversandosi sul pavimento e lungo le pareti, e gettando ombre tutt’intorno. Illuminò il viso di Bokuto abbastanza perché Akaashi potesse vedere quei lineamenti sani che restituivano il suo sguardo. Sentì il battito del cuore accelerare, e gli venne un nodo alla gola mentre gli occhi gli si appannavano. Bokuto era raggiante di un sorriso che diceva più di mille parole, e allungò una mano a toccare la guancia di Akaashi. Akaashi sentì il suo palmo- caldo, pieno, ad accarezzare la rotondità del suo viso. Si avvicinò al suo tocco, e la sua visuale iniziò a svanire, con gli occhi che gli si riempivano di lacrime. 

Bokuto si avvicinò e toccò la fronte di Akaashi con la sua. Ora era solo una forma sfocata, ma Akaashi sapeva che era ancora lì. Bokuto parlò, con voce serena. Sana. Intera.

“Ti ho trovato.”

Ad Akaashi sfuggì una risata tremante, tenera. Sorrise. 

“Mi hai trovato.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***: Il nome “Kuroo” è simile alla parola giapponese “kuro”, ossia “nero”.
> 
> Note dell'autore  
> Grazie per aver letto, significa molto per me! Spero che lo abbiate apprezzato… Ho fatto molte ricerche sulla IFF, per capirla meglio. Tuttavia, gli effetti collaterali mi spezzano il cuore, e quindi li ho alleggeriti un po’… Non potevo sottoporre Bokuto a tutto ciò. Ma questo non mi rende comunque una persona migliore.


End file.
